School Days
by pchop
Summary: You would think that this is a story about kids having school drama, but you'd be wrong. The drama they face goes beyond school. Their lives revolve around drugs, romance, violence and your average bad guy. Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Kagome, and 2 OC Review Plzs
1. Crushes

Hey everyone I so wanted to try this story out so I'm going to give it a shot. Hope you like it and if you do or have any other opinions **NO FLAMING,** please feel free to **REVIEW**.

**Misaki:** Stubborn, Hard working, Student Council, friendly and easily aggravated. MOMOKO AND KAEDE ARE STILL RELATED TO HER. Age 17

**Kagome:** WE ALL KNOW HOW SHE IS. Her and Misaki are friends. She is usually busy with her grandfathers shrine. Age 17

**Bankotsu:** Bad boy, bad student. Got by on D's and C's. Bully, loves fighting, ect. Age 17.

**You'll see more characters.**

* * *

><p>It was 11:00 am. It was third period, Ancient History. Hojo, a boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes, was sitting in class not paying the teacher any mind. He was to busy gazing at the girl sitting in front of him. The girl sitting in front of him was none other then Kagome Higurashi. His faced was flushed from just staring at her back. "Okay, class now is dismissed." He heard the teacher say.<p>

Everyone in the class were already packed up, and left. Since Hojo wasn't paying attention he had to stay behind and pack. He was a bit upset about this because he wanted to catch up to Kagome. His two friends waited for him. One was short with huge glasses. The other was tall, and skinny with a bowl cut.

Once Hojo was finished he got up and left. His friends followed. Hojo walked with his head down. He heaved a heavy sigh. His friends could clearly see something was wrong with him. They suddenly walked in front of him; causing him to cease walking.

"What's wrong with you, Hojo?" The short one said.

Hojo blinked, he then sighed. "My parents said that they want me to bring a young lady home. They said it's about time I have a high school sweet heart. My family is big on marriage and stuff, so I guess that's the reason." He said sighing again.

His friends stared at each other confused. "Soooo, what's the problem? There's plenty of girls that like you." The tall one said.

Hojo leaned against the wall. "I'm not fond of those girls though," He said sighing and closing his eyes.

His friends looked at each other again. "We know who you are fond of." The said in unison grinning. Hojo opened his eyes. "KAGOME," they said again in unison.

Hojo blushed. He looked away from them and nodded. _Maybe I can ask her out?_ He thought to himself. He then lifted himself off the wall. He began to walk again. "Where are you going? To the cafeteria?" His short friend ask.

"If Kagome's there then yes. I want to find her and ask her on a date." Hojo said.

Him and his friends continued their walk around the building. After a few minutes they finally spotted Kagome. She was exiting from one of the classrooms. She had a box lunch in hand. She was wearing the girls school uniform. It consist of a white button up, a blue bow, around the neck; a navy blue sweater; also a blue and white plaid skirt.

She noticed Hojo walking up to her. She waved and gave him a warm smile. "Hi, Hojo."

"Hey, Kagome. Sooooo how's it gong." He said.

"Fine, how about you?"

"Well I am-," suddenly footsteps could be heard. This disrupted Hojo from what he was about to say. Kagome and Hojo both looked to see who was coming. Once Hojo seen who it was he tried to go back to what he was saying, but Kagome's attention was on the said person walking by.

That said person was Kai. Kai was a real kind guy and was in good terms with just about everyone. He had dark brown eyes and hair, which was pulled into a ponytail. Kagome's eyes were glued to him. Hojo was speaking, but soon stopped realizing that she wasn't paying him any attention. Once Kai passed Kagome's attention went back to Hojo.

"Sorry, Hojo, what were you saying?"

"Ummm, nothing I was finished. Well I guess I'll catch you later." He then turned around and waved goodbye. She waved back and went on her way. Hojo's friends followed him

"Hey, why didn't you ask her out?" The tall one asked.

Hojo remained silent. "I think I know," the short one asked, "Is it because of Kai?"

Hojo gave a grunt, "She's obviously into him." He suddenly stopped walking. Ceasing his friends as well. "Well maybe you can ask out another girl. Even if the other girl may not be to your liking, at least it'll shut your parents up, right?" The skinny one asked.

"I don't want to ask out a girl I don't like, but Kagome isn't the only girl I like. Hojo said the last part in a whisper. His short friend with glasses had heard him.

"You like someone else?" He asked. Hojo nodded. His friends eyes widened. "Who?" They said in unison.

"Well, she's the only other girl I like. It's Misaki."

His friends gasped. "YOU LIKE WHO."

"Misaki," He repeated.

"You can't like her!" The short one said.

"Why not?"

"Why not, what do you mean why not! Are you trying to get it!"

"What are you talking about?" Hojo said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well she's off limits." The short one said.

"What do you mean she's off limits, I've could have swore Misaki was single."

"Well she is, but she's still off limits. Bankotsu has a thing for her."

Hojo raised an eyebrow. Bankotsu hardly came to school, he is a delinquent. His short friend continued.

"I made a move on her once and Bankotsu noticed. He threw me against the wall. He told me not to do it again. We and our other friends try to stay away from her now."

"We believe they both have a thing for each other." The tall one said.

"I don't believe they _both_ have a thing for each other. I can't blame him if he likes Misaki, but why would Misaki like him." Hojo said as he continued to walk. Hojo walked until he reached the roof. Once they got there his friends stepped back.

"What're you doing, Bankotsu's up here?" The tall one said in a whisper. Hojo ignored him and cracking the roof entrance door. He peeked through it. He could see Bankotsu sparing with some other delinquents.

The short one looked at his wrist watch. "We have to get to class." Hojo slowly shut the door, glancing at Bankotsu one last time. Hojo went to his next class. It was Calculus. Kai was in his class; he sat behind Hojo.

Hojo couldn't help but hear Kai's conversation with another male student. And what they were talking about got him quite interested. "So you like Misaki?" The other male ask.

"Shhh, keep quiet. I haven't even told her."

"Why not?"

"I don't think she likes me. We're good friends, but I doubt she has feelings for me."

"Well it's worth a shot. Even if you don't want to be so straight forward try to get her to at least go out with you."

"I'll think about it."

_Great now Kai. He's a problem lots of girls like him; he is definitely a threat when it comes to Misaki. That Bankotsu crap I don't by at all. _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by and it was a drag for Hojo. He had stayed a little after his last class for club. It wasn't really his club but his Tall friends. The three of them was walking down the hall. They stopped because they noticed Bankotsu leaning against the wall. He was just a little down the hall and was leaning against the wall near a classroom.<p>

Bankotsu had his hands behind his back. After a couple of more minutes a girl walked out. She walked right pass Bankotsu not noticing him. "Took you long enough," He spoke, "Misaki."

The said girl turned around. She had long straight black hair that reached her bottom. It was pulled down into a ponytail, she also had a parted bang. Her eyes were big and dark blue. She gave him a warm smile, "Hey, Bankotsu, you were waiting for me?"

"We do walk home together, well at least most times." He responded.

She smiled again, "True. Hey, you better vote for me for school council president."

"I don't hardly be in school. Besides I don't care for that stuff."

She gave a sad smile. "Yes, sadly." He got off the wall and they walked off.

Hojo was still in the same spot. He had a sad expression on his face. _It seems as if they're close. Sigh, maybe they do have a thing for each other._ He thought.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for walking me Bankotsu," Misaki said blushing.<p>

"No problem," He said turning waving bye. Miskai took her key out and unlocked her door. Inside her home Misaki's mother was in the kitchen. Momoko was preparing dinner. Momoko looks like an older Misaki, aside from her longer hair; which reaches her knees. She wears blue eye shadow and red lip stick. Misaki walked into the kitchen without her mother noticing.

She crept up behind Momoko and jumped on her back, "MOM!" She yelled with her arms wrapped around her mother. Her mother smiled, "Good afternoon, Misaki."

Her mother turned around, "So how was school?" She asked her daughter.

"It was fine-" She was interrupted by her mothers coughing. "Are you alright, Mom?"

"I'm fine...Cough...Don't...Worry." Momoko said between coughs.

Miaki raised an eyebrow, "If you say so. You might have a cold. I'm going upstairs now."

Momoko smiled. Once Misaki was upstairs continued coughing. She got a napkin and wiped her mouth.

* * *

><p>Hojo was walking home alone. He was walking with his head down. He sighed, <em>So I like Misaki and Kagome, but there's a problem. Kagome just had to like Kai didn't she? And why is Misaki close to<em> _Bankotsu, UGH. _He ceased walking. I_ got it. I'll make sure Kagome and Misaki isn't interested in anyone anymore._ He then gave an evil laugh. "One of them will be mine...Soon."

**REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!**


	2. The Plan

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS CHAPTER 2. I HOPE THIS IS BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE. I HAVE MANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY SO JUST HANG IN THERE. PLEASE READ AND LET ME KNOW AT THE END WHAT YOU THINK**

**#2 THE PLAN**

It was Monday afternoon, and most students were enjoying their lunches with their friends. Hojo was sitting at a desk alone in a classroom. His two friends walked in. "So what's up, you texted us about some plan?" His tall friend had asked.

"Yeah, I think I know how I could get attention of Kagome and I think I know how to get Misaki's attention off of Bankotsu." He said grinning. His two friends stared at each other.

Kagome, Misaki and a couple of other girls were all sitting in a classroom eating. They were laughing and conversing. "So who do you think is the hottest guy; Bankotsu, Kai, or Hojo." A dark, red head asked. Kagome accidentally spit some food out and Misaki nearly choked.

"I say Hojo, he is soooooo cute." A brown hair girl said.

"But, Bankotsu's hot!" The red hair said.

"And, Kai...He's just so dreamy." A long brown haired girl said.

"What about you two. Kagome and Misaki!" They said in unison, looking at the two quiet girls. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other. "Ummmm" Misaki said blinking. Kagome held her mouth open, with her fork to it.

"Oh come on, Misaki, we all know who you like." The long haired girl said leaning closer. She put her chin in her palm, grinning.

"What are you talking about? I don't like anyone," She said taking in a spoonful of rice. She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrow as she chewed.

"Yes you do...You like Bankotsu." The brown haired girl said. Misaki nearly choked again. Kagome handed her a napkin. Misaki coughed in it and wiped her mouth. After she was finished she spoke, "You guys are delusional."

"No we're not, you so like him! Just admit it." The red head said.

"I do not! End of discussion!"

"Stop lying, Misaki, you're not fooling anyone." The red head said folding her arms.

Misaki stood up, "What ever." She started to walk out the class.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Bathroom."

Misaki was walking in the empty hall. Then all of a sudden she was pulled around a corner. She was slammed against the wall. "Ahh," she looked up to see who had did it. "Damn it, Bankotsu, you didn't have to be so freaking rough." She said frowning. "I'm a bit surprised you're still in school."He grinned and placed both his hands on both sides of her head.

"So, you don't like me huh?" He said leaning his head a bit closer.

Misaki blushed, "You heard all that?" She said looking away from him.

"Yeah. I know you were lying, I know you like me." Her gaze returned to him. "I know you like me and you know I like you."

"So what." She whispered. It is true Misaki does like Bankotsu. She knew this ever since second year, when they first became friends. Misaki was Bankotsu's only good friend. All his other friends were bad just like him. He even stole her first kiss that year. That happened when he realized he liked her, but unlike him Misaki isn't open with her feelings (obviously).

"So you should stop with this and just become my girl. And I might just give you a ride on my motorcycle." Misaki gave him a small push.

"Shut up!" She said averting gaze once again. "Maybe I would if you changed."

He moved closer to her, pressing his body against hers. Misaki could feel her heart racing. He moved one of his hands off the wall and placed it on her waist. Using his other hand to move her gaze back to him. He then pressed his lips against hers. Misaki could feel her face become really hot.

He pulled away from the kiss, and whispered, "I might if you gave me a chance." With that he removed his body from hers and walked off. Once he was out of sight Misaki slid down the wall. She let out a sigh and gripped the side of her head. "He really knows how to get to me."

_Maybe I could try it_. She gave a smile, _Me and Bankotsu huh?_ After a few more seconds of thinking she stood up and finally walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kagome was walking to her Chemistry class. Hojo and his friends were walking the opposite direction. Hojo noticed kagome and stopped. "There's Kagome. You two know what to do when you see Misaki and Bankotsu right?" They nodded. "Good, I'll handle her. Catch you two later." they started to walk off. "Remember to keep me updated," and with that he walked over to Kagome.<p>

"Hey, Kagome."

Kagome looked up, "Oh, hey Hojo."

"Where ya headed." He said smiling.

"I'm on my way to my Chemistry class."

"That's nice. I like Chemistry. Are you fond of the subject."

"Not really. I am not good in that subject, but Misaki is in that class with me and there's always..." She stopped what she was saying and blushed.

"Kagome, you're blushing." Hojo said tilting his head.

"What!" She waved her hands. "Um..I was..Hehehe...That's weird."

"It's ok. I do know you also have that class with Kai. I can tell that you like him."

Kagome could feel her face heating up. "Wh-What."

"You're making it more obvious, Kagome." Kagome put her head down. "But, not to be the barrer of bad news, I heard he liked Misaki."

Kagome's head shot up. "Misaki?" _My friend Misaki. Oh god I hope not. I know they're friends, but that can't be true right._

"Yes. I over heard him last week."

"I see." Kagome waved bye and continued her walk to class_. I hope it was just a misunderstanding, or a lie. But why would Hojo lie._ She shook her head trying to get the heartbreaking thoughts out of her head.

Once she got to class she sat her self next to Misaki. "Why are you late?" Misaki asked. "Um..I got caught up in a hallway conversation." She replied. She looked at Kai, who was seated next to Misaki. _Why is that bothering me? They're good friends, and it's normal for friends to sit next to each other._ The teacher started to speak. Kagome had to push her thoughts aside.

After class Kagome rushed out. After hearing what Hojo told her she just couldn't be around them. "Kagome?" Misaki shouted, but Kagome was already down the hall._ Oh well. I wonder if Bankotsu is still in school?_ She thought as she began to walk as well. _I guess I could go find him._

* * *

><p>Hojo's two friends were in an empty hall looking pass the corner. They watched to see if anyone was coming. The coast was clear. They turned around to a girl who was beside them. The short one pulled some money out of his pocket.<p>

"Here's the money. You remember what to do once Bankotsu comes right?" He asked handing her the money.

She snatched it from him. "Hell yeah I know. This ought to be fun."

_Good thing we got her to do this. She's one of the baddest and sluttiest girls, and on top of that she knew that Bankotsu would come down these halls!_ The tall one thought.

"He's coming," the short one said, "Remember to turn the flirting up a notch once you get around Misaki."

"With pleasure," She grinned and made her way to Bankotsu.

"Hey, Bankotsu!" The girl yelled as she waved her hand.

"Sup."

She stopped once she got in front of him. "Nothing just looking for you," She said winking.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, "And why is that."

She grabbed his arm, "Oh come on don't start playing shy now, Bankotsu." She squeezed his arm. She then noticed that Misaki was making her way down the hall. The girl smirked.

"Let go smut." Bankotsu spat. The lifted her head up to his face. "Why?" She said before placing a kiss on his lips.

Misaki was just several feet away, when she noticed another girl was kissing Bankotsu. She didn't bother to see what happens next. She turned around and stormed off. Tears threatening her eyes. _How could he! I thought he liked me. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID._

Bankotsu pushed the girl off of him. "What the hell is wrong with you!" The girl just smiled. "Do some shit like that again and you'll sure regret it."

He then walked pass the girl, bumping her in the process. She still carried a smirk on her face. Once Bankotsu was out of sight the two guys came out of hiding. They exchanged smiles with the girl.

"Time to text Hojo." The tall, skinny one said taking his phone out to do so.

Hojo was standing on a stairwell. He soon heard his phone beep. He checked it. Once he seen the text saying mission accomplished, he grinned.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the school day, and everyone was preparing to leave. Misaki was on her way out of the building when Kai walked in front of her. "Hey, Misaki,why the long face? Is something the matter?" He asked with a concern look.<p>

She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm alright."

_Okay, Kai now's the time to get the courage to ask her out._ He took a deep breath, "So, Misaki, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this weekend?'

Misaki eyes widened. She wasn't expecting her friend to ask her that. "Ummm...Like a date?" She asked. He nodded while blushing. Misaki was quiet. She didn't know what to say. Suddenly she saw Bankotsu walking up.

The event,of Bankotsu and that girl, from earlier started to play in her mind. She frowned, "Actually I'd love that!"

Kai gave a wide smile. "Really?" He asked and she nodded with a smile. "Great! Well, would you also mind grabbing a cup of tea with me today?"

"Sure sounds cool." She said. Kai smiled again and gave her a hug; Misaki returned the hug. "I have to get my math book. Wait here I'll be right back." He then walked off.

After Kai left, Misaki felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to a not so happy Bankotsu.

"What the hell, Misaki! Is this some kind of joke? Since when do you become interested in Kai?"

She turned back around. "Answer me!" Her head snapped towards him, "What the hell do you care!"

"What do you mean, you know I like you and I thought-"

Misaki cut him off, "You're a big liar. I was stupid to think you cared! I was stupid to believe you...you SHIT FACE!" She then stormed off to go find Kai.

Bankotsu stood there shocked. _What the hell just happened? Does she not like me? Why is she acting like this?_ He put his hands inside of his black school jacket and walked outside.

Unknown to the three of them, Kagome also saw the whole thing. S_o, Kai really does like her and now they're going to go on a date._ She placed her hand in the center of her chest. She felt so upset that what Hojo had told her was true. She felt so...Jealous of Misaki at the moment.

Hojo suddenly appeared by Kagome's side. _Damn! Couldn't get Misaki. Oh well there's still Kagome._ "So you saw what just played out huh?" Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry, Kagome, I wish it weren't true."

Kagome sighed. Hojo smirked. "Maybe we could go on a date of our own sometime. It may help you feel better." Kagome looked up at him. "Yeah maybe. I'll think about. I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." she waved bye and walked off. Hojo stood there smirking.

* * *

><p>Kai and Misaki were finally leaving the building. "Tea will be my treat okay." He said giving Misaki a warm smile. She smiled and nodded. "Sadly I forgot my wallet at my dads place." He said scratching his head.<p>

"Well then I'll treat." Misaki said.

"No no. I insist on treating. He doesn't live to far from the school and you never met my dad have you?"

Misaki shook her head, "Well if you insist. Lead the way."

Kai walked ahead and Misaki followed. Thewalked for about 7 minutes until they reached a home surrounded by bushes and trees. Kai turned around to Misaki, "Here we are." Misaki smiled.

Kai opened the gate to the front yard and they entered. They walked up the stairs and Kai knocked on the door. A few seconds some one came to open the door. A tall man with straight,shoulder length brown hair appeared. "Hello son." The man said.

"Hey dad. Oh this is my friend, Misaki."

His father looked at the said girl. "Hello I've heard plenty about you."

Misaki was quiet. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. _That's him. That's the man. No no no! _She stepped back and shook her head.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Kai asked.

"I gotta go!" With that she ran down the steps and left. Kai stood on his fathers porch confused.

* * *

><p>Kagome was walking home alone. She held her head down, thinking about what she seen today. This really sucks! She thought. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. So she didn't notice she crossed the street and a big, red truck was coming towards her. She snapped out of her thoughts once she heard the loud honks.<p>

Her eyes widen in fright and she froze. The truck was so close. "Look out!" she heard someone yelling. Next thing she knew she was on the ground with a figure on top of her. The person on top of her sat up and looked at her. The person was a young man. He had very long and thick black hair; and had big brown eyes.

"What the hell! Where was your mind, you need to pay attention when crossing the street!"

She sat up as well, "I know I'm sorry. Thanks for saving me." She said.

He stood up and brushed himself off. "Well pay attention next time, geesh." He then walked away. Kagome stood up and dusted herself off as well. There was a few people standing around looking at her. Kagome blushed out of embarrassment. She bent over to pick up her bag and walked off.

**BE MY INSPIRATION AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED.**


	3. Boys Boys Boys

**CHAPTER THREE: BOYS BOYS BOYS**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW AND ENJOY ^_^**

It was Friday, and lunch time had just ended. It was three more hours left of school, then the weekend could begin. Hojo and his two friends were in an empty class room. They were waiting for their language arts class to start. Bankotsu also had that class and decided to go. He was walking to the door about to enter, but stopped. A conversation started and he was quite interested at the mentioning of Misaki's name.

"You seem awful cheery considering the fact your plan with Misaki failed." His tall friend said, laying on his desk.

Hojo leaned closer to his friend. "Well it did and it didn't."

His friends raised their eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" They asked.

He sighed, "Look I wanted to get her attention off of Bankotsu, and I did didn't I? The girl we paid did her job well; flirting with Bankotsu in front of Misaki. Sure she's going to go on a date with Kai, but that's not the person she had a crush on, so it would be easy to break that up."

"And what about Kagome?" His short friend asked.

"Well now that she knows that Kai likes Misaki she can forget about him. And besides she said she might go on a date with me!" He said smiling, giving a thumbs up.

The sound of foot steps entering the class made them turn their heads towards the entrance. There stood an obviously angry Bankotsu. Hojo's two friends jumped out of their seats. Fear was written all over their faces. Hojo sat in his chair, mouth open.

Bankotsu made his way towards Hojo. Hojo's friends backed away as Bankotsu came closer. Bankotsu arrived in front of Hojo and gripped him by the collar. "You hired that girl to flirt with me!" His said tightening his grip. _So, Misaki saw the whole thing? No wonder she won't talk to me._

Hojo smiled, "Yup, seems to me you blew your chance of ever getting with Misaki."

Bankotsu gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. He lifted his other hand and punched Hojo right on the nose. Hojo fell down to the ground. His friends ran to his side. "Watch your back!" Bankotsu said turning away from them. He was about to leave the class when Kai walked in.

Kai stared at the teenager on the ground. "What happened in here." He said, now staring at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu glared back, "None of FUCKING business." He then walked out of the class.

Kai walked over to Hojo and helped him up. "What happened?" He said as he helped him up. "Your nose is bleeding." He took a napkin out of his jacket pocket.

Hojo took the napkin and held it to his nose. "Nothing." He muffled under the napkin.

"HE MADE A GIRL FLIRT WITH BANKOTSU SO MISKAI WOULD STOP LIKING HIM!" His short friend said hysterically.

"What the hell man!" Hojo said wiping his nose.

"Because Bankotsu told us to watch our backs. Kai's strong maybe he can help us if we get jumped or something."

"You did all of that? Why?" Kai said.

"Because I like her, but she liked Bankotsu! Look you get to go on a date with her, so don't complain."

Kai was quiet. He was happy he was going to go out with his Misaki, but was it right to keep this from her. And their date was tonight!

Others started to walk into the class room. The four young men took their seats.

* * *

><p>Kagome was rushing down the street. She had missed school today because her grand-father needed her help at their family shrine. She was on her way to school only to drop off an assignment for Ancient History. She was making her way through down town, and the people surrounding her. She was out of breath. "Excuse me, Pardon me...Oops sorry..Excuse me."<p>

She was trying to make it to the train. Her school bag wasn't zipped, due to her rushing, and her assignment blew out. Luckily for Kagome she noticed. "Ahh." Trying to grab it, but the wind blew it into an alley way. She ran after it.

The alley way was dirty and smelled like urine. Kagome's paper was just a few feet away. She ran up to it. Once she got to it she let a sigh out and place it back into her bag. As she was about to turn and walk away someone grabbed her by the arm, causing her to drop her bag. She was about to scream but they covered her mouth with their free hand.

The person slammed her to a wall. Kagome tried to fight her way out of his grip. His hand still covered her mouth. He removed his hand off of her mouth and pinned her wrists to the wall. Kagome tried to scream again, but the man stopped her with his lips. Kagome tried to scream from under the kiss.

Tears started to come down Kagome's cheeks, as the man placed his hand on her thigh. He used one of his hands to grip both of her wrists. He moved his hand up her skirt and took grip of her panties. Kagome started to sob harder. The man continued to kiss her.

He then pulled her underwear down to her mid thigh. Kagome started to panic more. She screamed louder and tried to fight her way out of his clutches. He began to unzip his pants. _Please someone help me please._ Kagome thought shutting her eyes tight.

Suddenly, Kagome could feel her self being released from the mans grip. She heard a loud crashing sound. She opened her eyes to find the man thrown into trash cans. She quickly pulled her panties back up. She noticed the person who had to be the one who saved her; it was the same young man from before. The one who saved her before.

He went over to the man and gripped him up. He then punched him in the face. He punched him repeatedly. The man kicked him in the groin causing the young man to fall over. The man then took that chance to run.

Kagome went over to her rescuer. She bent over to see if he was alright. He stood up still in some pain. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He glared at her, "Why are you asking me am I okay when you're the one who almost got raped."

Kagome put her head down, "I know...Thank you for saving me...Again."

"You need to be more careful."

She looked up at him. "What!" He asked. Kagome shook her head, "Nothing." She then put her hand out. "My name is, Kagome."

He stared at her hand, but then put his out and shook it. "Inuyasha." He said.

She smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Inuyasha glared at her. She was trembling. _She must still be shook up by what just happened. _"Hey you just went through something traumatic, maybe we can get you some tear and then I'll walk you home."

Kagome nodded, "That would be nice, thank you."

* * *

><p>Bankotsu changed his mind about going to the rest of his classes. He was pissed VERY pissed about what Hojo did. He was walking down town. He stopped when he came to an alley way. He looked at his phone for the time. <em>1:30, I'm on time. <em>He walked into the alley way.

He walked deeper into the alley way. From the shadows a man came out. Bankotsu walked up to the man.

"You got the money?" The man said.

Bankotsu nodded, "Here," He said handing the man the money. The man took the wad of money.

"Now what about the goods?," Bankotsu asked, "I'm running out and I need to make more sales. My clients are getting impatient."

"Here then," The man said handing Bankotsu small plastic bags of a white substance. "Just remember to give me my cut."

Bankotsu nodded and placed the bags in his pocket. He then walked out of the alley way.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Inuyasha was at a cafe down town. They were seated outside. The waiter came with their orders. He handed Inuyasha a cup of coffee and handed Kagome a cup of tea with biscuits. Inuyasha took out a lighter and cigarette. He placed it in his mouth and lit it.<p>

Kagome put her cup of tea down, "You smoke?"

"Obviously..." He said rolling his eyes.

Kagome went back to sipping her tea. She picked up a cookie and nibbled on it. The event from earlier started to play in her mind. She began trembling again. Inuyasha took notice. "Hey?"

Kagome looked up being broke from her trance, "Huh?"

"Maybe you should hurry and finish that up. We need to get you home."

"MmmHmm," She nodded.

A few minutes went by. Kagome had finished her tea and cookies. Inuyasha stood up, "Come on let's get you home." Kagome stood up as well. They put their money down on the table and walked off. Kagome led the way and Inuyasha stayed close by. After ten minutes they arrived to Kagome's home.

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. She was greeted by a small piece of paper. She took it, "What's this?"

"It's my number. Give me a call if you need me to get you out of trouble...Again."

She blushed, "Umm..Thanks."

Inuyasha turned around and waved bye. He walked off. Kagome smiled and walked into her house.

* * *

><p>School was out and Misaki was walking home alone. T<em>his feels so weird, being all by myself<em>, she thought with a sad smile. She then shook her head. _Don't do this, Misaki! Don't you dare think about HIM!_ She then frowned and walked home faster.

She opened her door and walked into her home. She walked into a home filled with the sound of heavy coughing. Misaki walked up the steps; following the sound of the coughing. She followed it into the bathroom. "Mom?" Misaki said viewing her mother sitting on the toilet. She had tissue to her mouth. Miskai noticed a whole bunch of bloody tissue in the trash.

She walked over to her mother and bent down. "Mom are you alright." She asked with a concern look painted on her face. Her mother gave her smile, "I'm Ok-" She began to cough again.

"Mom, no you're not! You need to call a doctor or something."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm just a little sick I'll be alright."

"I don't want to hear that mother. Call the doctor or I will. I'll even tell my grandmother."

Momoko laughed, "Sweetie your grandmother isn't my mother what good would that do?"

"You're respectable mother and besides she's your mother IN-LAW, I know you listen to her."

"I said I am fine."

Misaki whipped out her cell phone. She started to dial a number. Her mother began to clean her self up. Misaki waited for someone to pick up. Some one finally answered. "Hello! Yes, I need to make an appointment for my mother-...Oh she already has an appointment. That's great thanks!"

Misaki dialed another number. That person picked up. "Hello Grand-mother Kaede. I was wondering if you could accompany my mother to her appointment on Monday at her regular doctor...Great grandmother! Please she's very sick and I have school...Alright...Okay...Thanks." Misaki hung up the phone.

Momoko glared at her daughter, "You're worrying to much and you didn't have to go call your grandmother."

"I am not worrying to much mother. Look at all these bloody tissues. How is that worrying too much?" Misaki said leaving the bathroom. She went into her room. _I have to find something to wear for my date._ She said with a sad smile on her face. _I should be happier, right? I'm going on a date with a pretty cool guy, and he is a good friend of mine._

She looked over at her wall clock. It was 4:00pm. Kai was suppose to be there at 6:00. Misaki opened up her closet to find something to wear. After about ten minutes she picked out a long sleeve, red sweater dress with knee high black boots. She then stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. After her 30 minute shower she got ready.

About 15 minutes after she was finished Kai arrived. "Kai is here, Misaki!" Her mother yelled up the stairs.

"Here I come!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs. She went to the coat rack and grabbed her black cardigan. "Hey, Kai."

"Hello, you look nice." He said smiling.

"Thank you," she turned to her mother, "See you later, mother."

"Have a nice time," Momoko shutting the door.

"I got my dad's car." Kai said as they walked.

Misaki slowed down, "I see."

They reached the car. Kai opened the door for her. Misaki was reluctant to get in._ Okay, Misaki just get in. it may be THAT MANS car but the car didn't do anything to harm you. _After a few seconds of stalling she sat inside. Kai went to the driver seat. He started the car and they drove off.

They arrived at a restaurant down town. The restaurant was called _Sweet Sensation._ He got out the car and opened the door for her. They walked into the restaurant and got their seats. They ordered their drinks and a few minutes later got them.

"It's funny how I am on a date with one of my closest friends." Misaki said.

"I'm delighted...Maybe we'll turn out to be more than friends." He then gave an awkward laugh. Misaki gave a sad smile as she stared down at her glass of cider. Kai stopped laughing and frowned.

_I can't do this. I have to tell her._ "Um...Misaki?'

She looked up, "Yes?"

"You like or liked, Bankotsu, didn't you?"

Misaki blushed then frowned. "No way!" She said turning her head.

Kai sighed, "If you say so, but Misaki there's something you should know."

"What?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Earlier today I found out that Hojo hired some girl to flirt with Bankotsu around you so you wouldn't like him anymore."

Misaki eyes widened, "Why are you telling me this. I don't care Kai lets enjoy tonight."

"Misaki, you don't have to lie." She glared. He heaved a sigh. "Well, as much as I don't care for, Bankotsu, I think if you're going to be mad don't be mad at, Bankotsu. This time he was actually innocent." Kai went to looking at the menu.

Misaki pretended to look at the menu, but the truth was that her mind was clouded. She didn't understand why Hojo would do that and she did believe Kai's words. It was Kai, a very good friend of hers, who she could trust. _Now what Misaki..Now what?_


	4. Father

Here is chapter 4 **FATHER**. I hope you enjoy and if you do let me know kay ^_^!

Misaki was walking to school all by her self. She was about five minutes away and was a little early, so she took her time. _It's been two weeks and I've hardly seen Kagome. What's up she usually doesn't miss this much of school._ She thought looking up at the sky. She heard foot steps behind her and turned around.

She was greeted by the last person on earth she wanted to see. Her eyes widened and she felt a shiver go down her spine. "Hello, Misaki." The man spoke.

Misaki was quiet. She turned back around and started to walk faster. She could hear that his pace has quickened. He then grabbed her by the arm. Misaki closed her eyes tight, hoping it was just a dream. He then leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Oh how I miss the feel of your skin." Misaki snatched her arm away.

The man grinned. "Tell your mother I said hi." he then started to laugh. Misaki began to run to school. She finally reached the let out. She bent over and held her knees. She was panting from the running she just did. She heard some one come up to her.

"Misaki, are you alright?" She recognized the voice; it was Kai. She looked up at him. She had a sad expression on her face. Kai became more worried. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she straightened up.

"I'm fine." She then walked into the building. Kai raised an eyebrow. _What's up with her this morning?_ He thought.

She walked up the steps to the second floor. She was walking to her locker. Once she reached her locker she put her head on it. She felt like crying. She started to rub her arm, _Now I have to scrub this sweater until I feel as if the taint he left on it is gone._

She lifted her head of the locker because she heard people coming. She looked to her right and saw a group of guys walking and conversing. In the group was Bankotsu. He noticed her and gave her a peace sign, she returned it. _At least things are kinda ok between us_, she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_Monday two weeks ago._

_Bankotsu saw Misaki at her locker and walked up to her. She closed her locker and spoke, "Kai told me everything." Bankotsu's eyes widened. She stared at him. "So what now?" He asked._

_She looked down at the ground. "I don't know. I know that it was Hojo who got that girl to flirt with you and all, but how do I know that you didn't like it."_

_Bankotsu put his hands on her shoulders. "Misaki, I told you I liked you. I kissed you. More than once!"_

"_You kissed her too!" She shot back._

_He took his hands off her shoulder, "I didn't, she kissed me."_

_She turned around. "That day I was going to consider being with you."_

"_And that changed?"_

_She sighed, "I'm still upset. With these emotions I can't make a decision."_

_Bankotsu put his hands in his jacket pockets. He turned away as well. "I'll be waiting for the time when you do make that decision." They both walked off._

_End of flash back_

* * *

><p>Misaki let out another sigh and walked to homeroom.<p>

Kagome was on her way to school. "You know you didn't have to walk me." She said looking up at Inuyasha.

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor. You're the one still all shook up. Besides you're the one who's been in danger ever since I met you."

She glared at him, "Hmph." They reached the schools let out. She turned to face him, "Catch ya later." She said smiling. He turned and waved bye.

She walked into the building. She walked to her locker and put her things in it. After she walked to home room. She went in and sat next to Misaki. "Hi."

Misaki gaze went from outside to Kagome. She had a shocked expression on her face. "Umm...Hey, been a while."

"I know." She gave a sad smile.

"So, why? It couldn't be your family shrine. You couldn't have been busy with that for two weeks. Could you?"

"No, you're right it's not that. Can we talk after class...Somewhere private?"

Misaki nodded, "Sure." _Wonder what's up._

After class ended Misaki and Kagome walked into the gymnasium. They looked around to make sure that it was empty. Once they were sure they sat on the bleachers. Misaki stared at Kagome. She noticed that Kagome was upset about something. Kagome then looked at Misaki and forced a smile.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, "I've been out because I've been spending most of my time with...A guy."

"A guy!" Misaki said a irritable evident in her tone. "Seriously! As student council president I can't allow that. Oh and you'd know I won if you were in school."

"Misaki it's not like that." Misaki fell silent, but still carried an irritated look. Kagome continued, "He saved me."

Misaki eyes widened, "From what? What happened? Are you alright?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm better." A tear came down Kagome's face, "I was almost raped."

Misaki's mouth dropped. She jumped up, "You what!"

"Shh keep it down."

Misaki sat back down. "Oh my god," she gave Kagome a hug. Kagome hugged her back. "Kagome, did you tell the police? Did you get a good look at this man?"

Kagome shook her head. "He got away. I was too shook up, alerting authorities didn't even cross my mind-"

"What! That should have been the first thing you did!"

She sighed, "I know, but I did get to see what he looked like."

Misaki leaned forward, "Okay...Go on tell me."

Kagome looked down and closed her eyes. She was contemplating the mans description. She opened her eyes once she remembered it all. "He was a tall man with straight,shoulder length brown hair and was pretty built."

Misaki eyes widened. Her expression was full of fright. "Anything else about him." She whispered.

"Hmmm...his eyes were scary...Scary and black...You could tell they were the eyes of someone evil."

"Sounds just about right." Misaki mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Umm nothing." Misaki stood up. "I'm glad you're alright. Who ever saved you tell them thanks for me."

"I will. He isn't the nicest person, but I am forever grateful." Kagome said.

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Not nice? Even though he's your hero?" Misaki said smiling.

"I guess that's just Inuyasha for you."

Misaki was about to walk off, but stopped. "Did you say Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah,why?"

"He wouldn't happen to have very long, thick black hair would he?"

"Yes do you know him or something?"

Misaki faced Kagome all of the way, and smiled. "He's my older cousin."

"Really?"

"Yup,so you've been hanging with my big cousin these past couple of weeks."

"I guess so...Say could you tell me some more about him?" Kagome said looking away. Misaki could notice a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I'm hoping you know he is 19. Oh, he dropped out in eleventh grade. He is my maternal cousin and he has an older half brother, no relation to me. But I have to go Kagome." Kagome stood up as well and nodded. Misaki then turned around and ran. _I need to find Kai. I have to tell him._

Misaki ran around the school trying to find Kai. _Damn where the hell is he?_ She made a quick turn around the corner and crashed into someone. The two fell to the ground. Misaki looked to see who it was. She frowned once she seen who it was.

She had ran into Hojo. He got up and tried to help her up. She brushed him off and stood up her self. She then continued her running. Hojo frowned.

Misaki ran to the third floor and found Kai coming out of a class. She ran up to him and grabbed him by his sleeve. She was panting, "I have to talk to you."

"Okay, what's u-" she then pulled him back into the class and shut the door behind them.

Kai had a confused look on his face. "Misaki, what's up. What's so important."

"It's about your father. He tried to rape Kagome."

Kai eyes widened. He shook his head, "how do you know it was my father. I amsorry to hear that about Kagome, but it couldn't have been my father."

"No, Kai it was him! She gave me a description and everything."

"It could have been some one else. Why do you believe it was my father?"

"I believe because of what he did to me !" Kai fell silent. "When I was fifteen my mom and your dad dated. It wasn't for long, they dated for about three weeks. One time he came to pick her up, but she was at the store. I let him in and went to take a shower."

Tears began to fall down her face. "He came into the bathroom and pulled open the shower curtain. He grabbed me, threw to the corner of the tub, entered it and unzipped his pants. He went inside me. I tried screaming, but he kissed me to silence me. My mom walked in before he could do more and she quickly called the cops."

"He tried attacking her, but decided to retreat once he heard sirens. He quickly left through the window. He escaped and I seen him since, that was until you introduced me to him as your father."

She then began to break down. Kai went to her and wrapped his arms around him. He patted her back. He couldn't believe it. He had to do something.

The rest of the school day went terrible for Kai, Kagome and Misaki. Misaki was still sad about reminiscing the horrible experience, Kai was distraught about his fathers actions, and Kagome was still a little shook up. Once school was out Kagome waited for Misaki outside. She was too afraid to walk alone, but she noticed Inuyasha was outside as well. She ran up to him.

"Sup," He said.

She smiled, "Hi, so you're my friends big cousin?"

"Who?"

"Me," Kagome and Inuyasha looked to see Misaki.

"Oh yeah, hey cuz. Why the long face?"

Misaki shook her head. "No reason lets just go." The three of them walked off.

Kai decided to go straight to his fathers house after school. Once he got to his fathers property he banged on the door. His father quickly came. He opened the door, "What's up son?"

"Can I just come in." His father opened the door all of the way and Kai stepped in. his father shut the door. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kai turned to face his father. "You tried to rape one of my friends and almost succeeded with, Misaki." His father was silent. "It's true isn't it? Isn't it?" He pushed his father. Bags fell out of his fathers pockets. Kai picked them up; they were filled with white powder.

"Drugs too dad? You have drugs and you sexually harmed my friend!" He took his phone out and started to dial 911. His father quickly grabbed his phone and threw it. He then gripped Kai by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"What are you going to do, huh, tell on your own father!" He said pushing Kai harder against the wall.

"Your no father of mine! You are a rapist!" His father then punched him in the stomach. He continued to do so a few more times in. He punched him all over. Kai tried to fight back. His father then grabbed a vase and smashed it against Kai's head.

Everything went black for Kai. When he finally woke up he noticed his father sitting on the couch sipping something out a glass. Kai rubbed his head and moaned to the pain. He sat up.

"You won't tell anyone if you want that girl to be safe."

"What?" Kai said standing up. He balled up both of his fist.

His father stood up and put the glass down. "If you care for your friends safety you **will** keep your mouth shut. I'll do worse to her then I did before understood."

Kai didn't know what to do. He couldn't risk Misaki. He nodded and left.

The next day Kai was a little late for school. He took his time walking because he was sore from the day before. Misaki was also running late. She notice Kai and ran to him. Kai gave her a warm smile, but then collapsed into her arms. She gasped. "Kai are you ok?"

She was holding him. He moaned in pain to her touch. His body was pain. Misaki noticed and lifted his shirt. She noticed bruises. She gasped again. She looked up and noticed a bruised lump on his head. She touched it and he grunted.

"What happened? Did he do this?" Kai was silent. "Kai, did he do this!"

"Misaki, please can we not talk about it."

"But-"

"Misaki, I care too much for you. Please do me this favor and leave it alone. For your sake." He then wrapped his arms around her. She returned the embrace.

Misaki helped him walk to his first class. She told him bye and walked off to go to her class. While in the hall she noticed Bankotsu. She smiled and ran up to him. "Hey."

He ignored her and kept walking. Misaki raised an eyebrow and the frowned. She ran up to him again, "Hey." Yet again she was ignored. She walked in front of him and placed her hands on her hips, "Heeey."

He was still silent and tried to walk pass her. She grabbed his arm. He glared at her. "What?"

"Why are you ignoring me? I thought things were ok."

"Don't worry about me. Go worry about Kai."

"What?"

He pulled his arm away. "You heard me! I said go worry about, Kai. It's obvious you're not interested in me no more. First you go out with him and then you two are all hugged up."

"We were hugged up? Are you talking about just a few minutes ago because that's nothing. Me and him don't have that kind of relationship."

He turned around, "I couldn't tell. I guess you can just forget about me right, Misaki."

"No he was hurt and-"

"I'm leaving." He then started to walk to he exit. Misaki followe him, but he closed the doors on her. She watched him walk away from the school through the doors small windows. She sighed._ So, now he's mad at me. Great!_ She grabbed her head and gritted her teeth, _Just great._

_JUST SO YOU KNOW INUYASHA ISN'T RELATED TO KAEDE. NEITHER IS KIKYO. KAEDE IS MISAK'S PATERNAL GRANDMOTHER AND INUYASHA IS RELATED TO MISAKI THROUGH HER MOTHERS SIDE. __**REVIEW, INBOX, WHAT EVER YOU LIKE.**_


	5. Pain

**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

**#5 **_**PAIN**_

It was break time and, Misaki was in the library. She had just finished with a student council meeting. She was sitting at a table with about five books laying in front of her. She was flipping through pages and taking notes. Suddenly a cup was placed in front of her. She looked up and saw Kai.

"Here's some tea. Maybe you should take a break and go have some lunch." She was quiet and continued working. He sighed, and shut the book she was looking in.

"What was that for?" She said frowning.

He sat down, "You have your hands full being president, and you're always pushing yourself. Just take a break, Misaki."

"I don't deserve a break. I have to keep my head in the game because _I am _president."

"But you're always pushing yourself. You're doing just fine."

"I am not doing good enough." She opened her book and continued taking notes. Kai sighed and pushed the cup of tea a little closer to her. She glared at him. She sighed and sipped it. He gave a small smile.

He sat there for the remainder of the break with her. She looked up at him, "I'm pretty sure you're bored."

He shook his head, "Just keeping an eye on you." She raised an eyebrow, but continued to study. Kai frowned; _I really hope he doesn't try anything. He said he wouldn't if I kept my mouth shut_.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was walking down the street. He was on his way to the store. He had some things he needed to get. He walked into the store and went into one of the isles. He went to go grab a box of cereal when he noticed someone. The person noticed him and stared. He stared back. <em>Kikyo<em>.

The said person put a box into her shopping basket and walked over to him. There was a silence between them for a moment. Inuyasha put his head down and rubbed the back of his head. "How ya been?" he asked with his head still down.

She smiled, "I am alright." He lifted his head back up. His eyes wandered to her shopping basket. "Seems like a lot. Are you walking home with all of that?" He asked.

She looked at her basket and then back up to Inuyasha. "Yes, I guess so."

"I'll walk you home and carry the bags for you if you want."

She smiled, "Sure, that'll be nice. Is that all you're getting?"

He looked at the box of cereal in his hand and at the roll of toilet paper in the other. "Yeah, I guess so."

She walked over to the check out and he followed. They both paid for their items and left the store. He took the couple of bags from Kikyo. "Thank you." She said. They began walking to Kikyo's house.

After walking for a few minutes Kikyo spoke, "So are you still doing the same things as before?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Yeah," he answered as he turned his gaze to the ground.

"I see...Is there someone new in your life?"

He looked at her briefly, "What do you mean?"

She gave a small laugh, "Inuyasha, don't play dumb."

"Well I've been hanging out with this girl-"

"Do you like her?"

He paused for a moment. "Yeah."

They stopped. They were now in front of Kikyo's home. She turned to face him, "Thanks for walking me." She went up to him and grabbed her bags. She stared at him for a little while.

"What?" He asked.

"I wonder do you miss me at times?"

His eyes widened. "Of course! Don't be stupid."

She gave a sad smile. She motioned her face closer to his. "One last kiss. A sweet goodbye."

* * *

><p>Kagome was walking home from school. She was a little behind schedule because she decided to go to the store and get some snacks. She couldn't decide what to pick, and spent at least a half hour in there. She was walking and eating a bag of chips. She stumbled over a small stone on the ground causing her to drop her bag.<p>

She stared at the bag on the ground and sighed. She bent down to pick it up. As she was picking it up she just so happened to look across the street. She seen Inuyasha and some girl kissing. At that moment she felt her heart drop. She dropped the bag she just picked up.

She felt tears threaten her eyes. She couldn't take it. She began to run home. She ran all the way home. Once she got there she ran inside without speaking to any one. She ran up the stairs to her bed room. She entered her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

She threw herself onto her bed and placed her face into her pillow. She began to cry. _Why did I have to start liking him? Why?_ She continued crying._ Maybe I should just forget about him all together._

Kikyo was walking up her steps. Inuyasha still stood in front of her house. She turned around. "I'm pretty sure who ever the girl is that you like, likes you back." she then turned back around and walked into her home.

Inuyasha watched until she was safely inside. His phone then rang. He looked at it, but didn't recognize the number. He decided to answer anyway. "Hello...Oh hey old lady. What is it that you want?" There was a long pause as he listened. His eyes widened and he almost dropped his phone.

"Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up and quickly texted some one. He then ran off. He continued running until he reached a hospital. He ran inside the hospital and went over to the desk clerk. "I need to know what room Momoko is in!"

"Calm down sir. I will look that up for you right now." Inuyasha started to tap his foot and the desk with his finger. The clerk spoke, "Room 42B on the third floor."

Without hesitation Inuyasha ran off. He didn't bother taking the elevator; he went to the staircase and ran up them. He continued to run until he reached the room he was searching for. Once he reached it he stopped. He panted and opened the door.

He stepped inside. Once inside all he saw was Kaede and Momoko laying in bed. She had on a nasal tube and was hooked up to a cardiac monitor. "What the hell happened, Aunt Momoko?"

"She had severe shortness of breath and had to be hospitalized. Luckily I was with her at the time." Kaede spoke before Momoko could.

"Are you going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Momoko gave a sad smile. "I don't know...I was diagnosed with lung cancer."

There was a silence. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "How did you get lung cancer? You don't smoke you don't-"

"Things just happen."

He balled his fist up and gritted his teeth. "I don't want to hear that BULL SHIT. Is there any way to get you better." Momoko was silent. "Well is there!"

"There's some, but I don't think I can go through with them."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN-"

"Well like all procedures, dealing with cancer, they're risky and I can't-"

"I don't want to hear that! I already lost my mother and you're the closest thing I have to her. I cannot loose you too! You and Misaki are the only family I have left."

Momoko fell silent and frowned. Misaki then walked into the room. She was panting. She looked around. "What's going on?" Inuyasha faced her and explained everything.

Once he was finished tears threatened Misaki's eyes, but she fought them back. "Mom, you don't think you can go through with them? Why?" She said with her head down.

"Sweetie it's risky, and besides those procedures are very expensive. We don't have the best insurance and I sure can't afford it."

Misaki shook her head, "No," Her voice was cracked.

"With regular doctor visits I can cope with it."

"But you already cough so much and I seen blood, Mom." Misaki said with a shaky voice. "I wish you'd just get treatment. Please, Mom."

Momoko remained silent and frowned. Tears rolled down Misaki's face. She turned around and ran out of the room. Inuyasha was about to run after her, but was stopped by Kaede. "Let the child be. She probably needs some time alone."

Misaki ran out of the hospital. She continued to run. She didn't no where she was running to, but continued to run. After seven minutes of running Misaki stopped. She put her back against a wall and slid down it. She started to cry. She gripped both sides of her head and cried harder as a car drove in front of her playing _**Without you.**_

_**I can't live if living is without you..**_

She placed her head into her knees.

_**I can't live I can't give anymore..**_

She cried louder.

_**I can't live if living is without you..**_

She started to scream**_._**

_**I can't live I can't give anymore..**_

She bit her lip trying to silence herself.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu was walking into an alley way by his apartment building. He walked over to two guys sitting by trash cans. He looked down at them and they looked up. One of the guys put his hands out, "D-di-did you get the stuff. Did you get the stuff for us man." He said. His hands were trembling.<p>

Bankotsu took a small bag out of his pocket. He held it over them. They looked at it with hungry eyes. He was reaching to hand it to them. As soon as they were bout to grab it he snatched it back up. "Do you have the money?"

The other guy went into his jacket pocket. He grabbed money from out of it and reached to hand it to Bankotsu. The mans hands were trembling. Bankotsu took the money and counted it. "Alright here." He threw the bag to them. The men fought to catch it. He then walked out of the alley way.

He went to his motorcycle and hopped on it. He started to ride around. He was enjoying himself. He was doing tricks, speeding, and going through red lights. He suddenly stopped once he saw a cop car. He noticed a girl on the sidewalk curled up against the wall. He squinted and he thought he recognized the person. His eyes widened, _Is that, Misaki?_

He parked his bike and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. Her face was covered in tears, her eyes were puffy and red. She was crying. "Misaki, what happened? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. She threw herself into his chest and cried. He placed his arms around her. "Misaki, come on let's get you someone." She nodded. They stood up.

He walked her over to his bike. "Here, put this on." He said handing her his helmet. She took it and put it on. They both got on his bike. He rode off.

After about five minutes they arrived to his apartment building. They entered and walked to the second floor. He went to his door and opened it. They entered. He went into his kitchen. He went into the fridge and grabbed two cans of soda.

Misaki was still standing at the door way. Her head was down. He went up to her and handed her the soda. She shook her head and he set it on a table.

"Misaki, what's wrong."

"You were mad at me just a week ago. Don't worry about it."

"That was last week. I guess I was just jealous. You know I like you, but do you still like me." She nodded. "Then let me help you. I am not the type to help people, so take advantage of it."

"You can't help."

"I want to make you feel better." Misaki was quiet. He grabbed her hand, "Lets go watch a movie in the living room. A comedy, so you can laugh." Misaki remained silent, but followed. They went into the living room and Bankotsu put on a movie. They sat on the couch and watched the movie.

During the movie Bankotsu heard a few chuckles come out of Misaki. The movie lasted about an hour and a half. Misaki stood up. "I'm going to go." Bankotsu nodded. He walked her to the door and opened it. She stepped out and whispered 'bye.'

Bankotsu shut the door. He let a sigh out. As he was about to turn to walk away a knock was heard. He turned back around to open the door. He opened it and Misaki stood there. He was shocked.

"I forgot to say thank you."

"It's no problem."

"Well, thank you anyway." She walked closer.

"Your welcome." He stepped closer. They stared at each other. They then leaned closer and their lips met. The kiss started off slow and sweet. Then it got rough. They opened their mouths and they're tongues met. They kissed faster and rougher with each time.

Bankotsu started to remove Misaki's sweater. She started to unbutton his shirt. Their breathing was heavy and they were getting hot. Without taking his attention off of Misaki Bankotsu slammed his door shut.

SORRY TO READERS THAT I TOOK THIS LONG TO UPLOAD. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. R&R.


	6. The Dealer

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER...AGAIN LET ME KNOW IF YOU DO

P.S. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW KAI'S DAD NAME IS **YUKI**

* * *

><p>Bankotsu was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was staring at the ceiling fan; watching it spin. He was thinking. It had been two weeks since he ad Misaki had started their, "visits." he turned to look at his digital clock; the time was 6:00pm. He was waiting for her arrival; it was the time she usually came.<p>

He was feeling bad. He loved the fact that for the past two weeks Misaki was all his at nights, but he felt bad because he knew something was bothering her. She is vulnerable and he didn't want it to seem as if he was taking advantage of her._ It's not like that right?_ He thought, _I wouldn't do that to Misaki..No, not her I lo-._ He shook his head. _Oh no don't tell me that I...I love...love her? No way no way __**I**__ fallen in love. Me? Me!_

He heard a knock at his door and got up. He walked out of his room into the living room. He opened the door and expected it to be Misaki. Once he opened the door he was disappointed. What disappointed him the most was who was at the door. It was Yuki. Bankotsu let out a sigh, "What is it man?"

"I want to know why you're late giving me my cut for this week?"

Bankotsu sighed again, "I had to get my rent money out, but you'll get your cut ok. I've just been a little caught up."

Yuki grinned, "I want my money now."

"Look I'm going to get it to you, but you'll have to wait a little. I'll make it before the end of the week."

"You better if you don't want nothing bad to happen to that girl...What's her name? Oh, Misaki."

Bankotsu was shocked. His eyebrows furrowed. "How the hell do you know, Misaki?"

"Not important."

"How the hell do you know her? How the hell did you know I've been spending time with her?" Yuki was silent. He kept his grin. "Answer me!"

"Look get me the money quick, or I'll make sure to do something horrible to your little friend."

Bankotsu was angry. He growled and slammed the door on Yuki. Yuki smiled and walked away.

Bankotsu walked over to his sofa and knocked over the lamp on his side table. _Dammit._

* * *

><p>It was now 7:30pm and Misaki was about to knock on Bankotsu's door. She stopped because she heard someone coming from behind her. She turned around to find Bankotsu. She raised an eyebrow, "Hey?"<p>

Bankotsu looked up at her. "Huh..Hey."He walked over and opened the door. They stepped inside. Bankotsu was taking his jacket off and something fell out of his pocket. Misaki saw and bent over to pick it up.

Bankotsu placed his jacket behind his door. He turned around and seen what Misaki had in her hands. He froze. She stood up, "Bankotsu...What's this?"

"Um...Just give it here." He reached out to take it, but she snatched her hand away.

"Why do you have? Are you using this?"

"No, Misaki, just give it here."

"Are you using it."

"I told you no." He snatched it from her. "Look I sell it." Misaki looked at him, "Why?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

He walked to his bedroom and laid on the bed. Misaki followed and sat on the edge. "It's dangerous you know." She said.

He closed his eyes. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down. He got over top of her, "I know, but I like the thrill." He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p>The next day Inuyasha was walking down the street and he saw Kagome walk out of a grocery store. He ran up to her. She was startled when he reached her. "Inuyasha?" She whispered.<p>

"Hey, Kagome, you haven't talked to me in days. Why do you ignore my calls? Why are you ignoring me?"

"I...I'm...I'm not ignoring you." She tried to walk pass him.

He grabbed her arm, "Yeah you have. We hung out all the time and now I haven't seen you in so long."

She snatched her arm away. "I just don't want to get...Just forget it."

"Kagome?"

She looked up at him. Her eyes were glassy. "I like you." Inuyasha eyes widened. "And I know there's someone else. I can't bare being around you knowing I can't have you that way. I don't want to be around you when you kiss her again." She walked off.

Inuyasha stood there. It took him a few seconds for him to realize what she was talking about. After realizing he ran after her again. "Kagome, wait!" She turned around. "Kagome, can I come with you? I want to talk."

they walked to her place. Kagome walked over to the shrine and sat on the steps. She placed the bag down and place her face in her hands. Inuyasha stood in front of her. She looked down.

"Kagome, did you see me kissing someone?" She nodded her head slowly. He let out a sigh. "That was my ex girlfriend."

"If she's your ex then why were you two kissing?"

"It was more like a goodbye kiss. Me and her broke up a while ago, but I really loved her."

Kagome looked up, "Then why did you break up?"

"I was-I am into some pretty bad stuff and she didn't like it. I do dangerous things. I've hurt people, I deal with drugs...I deal with bad people. She didn't like any of it. I was putting her and myself in danger. I didn't stop for her and I should have, but it's over."

Kagome was quiet. It still hurt and she didn't know what to say. Inuyasha bent down. Kagome looked at him in shock. He spoke, "I like you too, but I don't want to put you in danger. We shouldn't explore with our feelings. We should try to keep some distance. I still want to see you, but I care for your safety so it will not be often."

He stood up and walked away. Kagome stood up and watched him. She frowned.

Inuyasha walked around. He didn't know what to do. He decided to go make some money. He went to an alley way. He was upset to find it empty. Some was walking up behind him; Inuyasha turned around. He frowned.

"It's you," He growled. "You're the scum who tried to rape Kagome!"

Yuki walked closer and grinned. "So that's the cuties name?"

Inuyasha balled his fist up, "I should kick your ass."

Yuki put his hand up and start waging his finger, "Uh...Uh...Uh. Not if you care for that girls safety." Inuyasha unclenched his fist. "If you don't want anything to happen to her you'll do as I say."

"What! You're probably just bluffing. I don't trust a word that comes out of your mouth. If I kick your ass good enough you won't be able to mess with her."

"You think so, but I know people. Those people work for me and they'll be more than willing to do my unfinished business."

"You're just bluffing!"

"But do you want to take that chance? I can tell you care for her. Do you want to put such a risk on her?"

Inuyasha fell silent. He did care and he really didn't want her to put into danger. He sighed, "What you want me to do."

Yuki grinned, "Have you killed before."

Inuyasha looked up. "Once and a few times they were near death."

Yuki grin grew wider, "Great I need you to hurt someone really badly." Inuyasha had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>It was 8:00pm and Inuyasha was inside of a building waiting around a corner. He hated the idea of what he had to do, but he didn't want anything to happen to Kagome.<p>

_Flash Back_

"_I'm not hurting any female!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_You don't have to kill her."_

"_So what! I'm trying to protect one female, so why would I want to hurt another!"_

"_Look! I'm just giving someone a warning. If you don't want me to give you a warning of what could happen to Kagome then you'll do it. All you have to do is shoot the girl who comes out of the address I gave you. You can shoot her in the leg, arm, foot, I don't care! Just make sure you do it."_

_Inuyasha sighed, "So you want me to go to this apartment tonight, and wait for the girl to leave." Yuki nodded. "Then shoot her, but I don't have to kill her right?" Yuki nodded again._

_End of Flash Back_

Inuyasha heard the door open. He took a deep breath. "See you later." He heard a male speak. The voice of the male sound familiar. He heard the door shut again and figured the close was clear. He heard foot steps and figured the girl was coming. He jumped from around the corner and pointed his gun at the girl. The girl screamed and he froze.

The two stood there and stared at each other. "Misaki!" Inuyasha said in shock. "Inuyasha?" Misaki said in a shaky voice. The door opened again and Bankotsu came out. "What's going on?" He asked.

Inuyasha put his gun away. He and Bankotsu glared at each other. "You!" They said in unison.

"Inuyasha why were you pointing a gun at me?" Misaki asked.

"You know this punk?" Bankotsu asked.

Misaki turned to look at him, "He's my older cousin."

Bankotsu glared at Inuyasha. "So you point guns at your family?"

"Shut up! I didn't know...Just forget it. I'm sorry, Misaki, it was a mistake."

"What were you doing then?" Misaki asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Inuyasha why-"

"Dont worry-"

"Inuyasha! Tell me!"

"Tell me why the hell were you leaving his home!"

Misaki was silent for a while. "Do you know him?" She looked at Bankotsu. "Do you two know each other?"

Bankotsu grinned, "I told you I sell drugs. I'm pretty sure you know your cousin does. Well he's what you can call a rival." He shrugged, "But I see no competition."

"Shut the hell up! Misaki I don't want you around this dirt bag."

Misaki frowned, "Why?"

"What the hell do you mean why? He's trouble that's why!"

"I know, but-"

"But what, Misaki!"

Misaki shook her head, "I'm not talking bout this. I'll see you tomorrow, Bankotsu." She walked off.

"What do you mean you'll see him later!" Inuyasha was about to go after her.

"Exactly what she said. I see a lot of your cousin. If you get what I mean." Bankotsu chuckled.

Inuyasha turned around and gripped him up. "Stay away from her."

"Hey, she's the one who came to me weeks ago. Maybe you should see what's wrong with your cousin before bashing me!"

Inuyasha's grip loosened. "I know what's wrong."

Bankotsu moved Inuyasha's hands from around his collar. "Well can you inform me. Your cousin is to damn stubborn to talk."

"My aunt...Her mom is sick. I need to find her." Inuyasha walked off.

Misaki was outside; a few feet away from the building. Someone walked in front of her. She stopped. She felt her spine tremble. _It's him...Why is __**he**__ here?_

Yuki walked closer. Misaki backed up. "I see you're still in perfect shape." He looked her up and down.

Misaki was about to run, but he grabbed her by the wrist. She tried to fight away, but his grip was to tight.

"What! What is it do you want?" She screamed.

"Calm down I don't want to hurt you. I want to help. I went to the doctors the other day, and I seen your mother." Misaki stopped struggling. "I found out something interesting. She's sick, and I could help...If you do something for me first."


	7. Broken Hearts

**Here is Chapter 6**

**Broken Hearts**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>"Calm down I don't want to hurt you. I want to help. I went to the doctors the other day, and I saw your mother." Misaki stopped struggling. "I found out something interesting. She's sick, and I could help...If you do something for me first."<p>

Misaki looked at him. Yuki smiled and dragged Misaki into an alley. "What are y-" Misaki was about to protest, but Yuki covered her mouth with his hand.

He moved his mouth to her ears. "Shhh...If you want my help you have to be quiet."

"MIsaki! Misaki!" Misaki could hear Inuyasha calling her. They heard footsteps. Once Yuki thought Inuyasha was gone he moved his hand.

"What is it that you want, and if I do it will you really help her?" Yuki nodded. "How can I trust you?"

Yuki went into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money. He handed it to Misaki. Misaki took it. "What's this?"

"It's to help pay for her treatment. Take that to pay half of it. You'll get the rest once you do something for me."

Misaki frowned, "Like what? What do you want?"

Yuki put his face to her ear again, and whispered, "You have to be my girlfriend." He smiled.

Misaki's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _What the hell! I can't be his girlfriend, but he gave me all this money. What do I tell my mom and Inuyasha. What about-_ "So, Misaki." Yuki interrupted her thoughts.

Misaki sighed, "I'll do it for my mother."

Yuki smiled, and grabbed her arm. "That's great." He whispered, "I'll be a good boyfriend to you, Misaki." Misaki tried to pull away, but Yuki pulled her closer. "Don't disappointment me. You will be faithful. If I hear, or see anything that deals with you and another guy the deal will be off." Misaki gulped, and nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 week later…<strong>_

Kagome was in her third class of the day. She had her head down at the desk. She wanted to concentrate, but she couldn't. She wanted to see Inuyasha. In the beginning of the week he stopped by to say "Hi." He told her he wasn't staying. She knew he wanted to keep his distance for her safety, but she hated it. She let out a sigh.

After 15 more minutes class was finally over. Kagome dragged herself out of her seat. _I want to see him…Maybe Misaki can help me._ She quickly ran out of the classroom. She ran to the class she knew Misaki was in.

Misaki was leaving her class when Kagome came running towards her. Kagome stopped once she reached her. She was panting. "Ummm, Kagome, what's up?"

Kagome tried to catch her breath. Once she caught her breath she spoke, "Have you spoke, or seen your cousin lately?"

Misaki raised an eyebrow, "Why? You haven't?" Kagome shook her head. "Why? Do you two not talk to each other anymore?"

Kagome pouted, "He told me his life is too dangerous for me to be in it." Misaki was silent. She could tell her friend was hurt. "He told me he liked me, but we shouldn't explore our feelings, but I want to."

Misaki sighed, "Kagome I want to help, but maybe he's right. He sells drugs and deals with bad people, and now he's been trying to help my mother, so it's even worse. He's been selling more than before."

"But doesn't Bankotsu do the same things?"

Misaki fell silent for a moment. "I don't see Bankotsu, and I don't like him. I never tried to be with him or even want to, so what you said was irrelevant." Misaki was irritated about what Kagome just said. Yes she knew she liked Bankotsu, and Bankotsu knew, but no one else does. The fact that her friends always jumped to that conclusion irked her. _My feelings for him don't even matter. I can't be with him._

"Misaki, it's always been obvious that you and Bankotsu have a thing for each other. I'm surprised you two aren't together." Kagome said. Misaki flinched to her words.

Misaki sighed, "I know you care about him, but just wait for him to come around." She saw the look on Kagome's face and felt bad. "Kagome, please. He's always around the wrong crowd and stays in alley ways. Please just wait."

Kagome sighed and walked off. She didn't know what to do_. Maybe I should listen. I don't want to be put in danger, but I don't want him to be in danger either._ "I should go find him."

She went to the school staircase. She made sure no one was around. As soon as she felt that the coast was clear she went through the door. She ran until she was far away enough from the school. She walked to the nearest train station and took the train to down town. Once she reached downtown she walked to the area she first met Inuyasha. She hoped he'd be there since he was before.

Once she reached it she stopped. Images of the incident she went through popped through her head. She felt her legs tremble. She took a deep breath and walked in. at first she didn't see anyone so she walked deeper. She heard noises as she walked.

She stopped, "Hello? Umm is anyone there?" Three guys stepped out. Kagome took a few steps back.

"Well, look at what we have here. She's fresh meat." A guy with a red bandana said. Kagome took more steps back.

"Hey, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" A very tall guy, with curly hair asked.

"I-I was just looking for a friend of mine."

"Oh really, what does your friend look like?" The guy with the bandana said moving closer. Kagome took more steps back. Another guy was approaching her. He was fat and had a beard. "He isn't here, so I think I'm going to go."

"Aw, why? Don't you want to stay a little longer?"

Kagome shook her head. She quickly turned around and ran. She ran until she reached the train station. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ She sighed. _I'll try again tomorrow_.

* * *

><p>Misaki was in school walking around the halls. It was lunch time and he couldn't find Kagome. "Where the hell is she?" She said as she turned the corner. As she was turning she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sor-" She paused once she realized who it was.<p>

Bankotsu stared at her then grabbed her by the waist. He gently placed her up against the wall. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all week. I actually came to school because of that. What's up?" Misaki was quiet. Bankotsu was confused. "Misaki?"

She finally spoke. "It's nothing, okay. Could you just let me go?"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Misaki, I missed you," He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met, but Misaki gave him a push. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing okay."

"Then why haven't you talked to me in days? I haven't seen you for a whole week. What's up with that, Misaki?"

"That's just how it has to be! I have to go." She walked passed him. Bankotsu turned, and watched her leave. He was confused. He didn't understand what had come over Misaki. _Something isn't right. _

It was the end of the school day and Misaki was dreading it. She had hoped it would last longer. She would be getting picked up by Yuki. He planned to have dinner with her. She sighed once she heard the bell ring.

She slowly got out of her seat and slowly walked to the school exit. She waited at the school let out. After a few minutes Yuki pulled up in his car. He rolled down the window and smiled. Misaki sighed and reluctantly got in.

They drove to his house. Which Misaki remembered isn't far from the school. Once they got there she let out another sigh. Yuki got out of the car first. He went to go open the door for Misaki. She got out and they walked to his home. He opened the door for her, and she slowly walked inside.

"I'm going to put dinner in the oven and we'll watch a movie while it is cooking." He told her.

"Great." She said sarcastically.

"Watch your tone," He said as he walked into the kitchen. Misaki went to go sit on the couch. She placed her face in her palms. She hated what she was doing, but it was for her mother. Though her mother didn't know about it. She just believed the price on the treatment decreased.

Yuki walked into the living room. "Is there anything in particular that you want to watch?" Misaki shook her head. Yuki walked over to the TV and placed a DVD into the DVD player. There was a knock at the door; Yuki went to go answer it.

He went to the door and opened it. Kai stood at the doorway. "Hello, son haven't seen you in a while." Yuki said ith a grin.

"Hello, YUKI, I came here because I need my Calculus book, and I left it here."

"Well, come on in."

Kai walked right pass his dad and into the living room. He stopped once he was in there. He was confused and shocked all at the same time "Misaki?"

"Kai!" Misaki said jumping out of her seat. Her mouth dropped_. Aw man, what now?_

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. She was silent. She didn't know what to say. Yuki walked in with a grin apparent on his face. Kai turned to face his dad. "What is she doing here?" He said through gritted teeth. "I thought you'd leave her alone!"

"Kai…" Misaki said.

He turned back around to face her. "Misaki, why are you here?"

"Can't I spend time with my girlfriend?" Yuki suddenly said. Kai head snapped around to face his dad, and then back at Misaki. He shook his head in disbelief. Misaki put her head down, and look away.

He walked over to Misaki. "Why, Misaki? You were so scared of him. You couldn't stand him. What happened?" She was silent. "Misaki?" She remained quiet.

Kai was furious. He was breathing heavy. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe it. He walked pass his dad; he went to the door. He opened it and slammed it behind him.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, and Kagome was wandering around down town. She refused to go to school today; she was to determine to find Inuyasha. She peeped in every alley ay, but no Inuyasha. She leaned against a building, and sighed.<p>

All of a sudden she heard noises. It sounds fairly close. She followed the noise. She walked behind the building. She saw a group of guys fighting. There was someone in the bunch who Kagome believed was Inuyasha. She walked up to the group. "Inuyasha!" She said trying to pull him out of the rumble.

She realized that the guy she was pulling wasn't Inuyasha. The guy's fist went flying. It hit Kagome right in the face. "Ouch!" She said holding her nose.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha. "Why are you here, and not in school?"

"In…u…yasha." She ran up to him. "I was trying to find you."

"W-why?"

"We haven't seen each other much, and I missed it…I missed you."

Inuyasha was touched. He felt the same, but he knew how he wasn't good for her. He was lost. _What do I do? I'm putting her endanger even though I'm not seeing her. All because she _wants_ to see __**me**__._

He let out a sigh. "Well I didn't miss you, and I don't want to see you."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me!" He began to raise his voice. "I don't know why you're trying to see me. Isn't it obvious that I want nothing to do with you? Could you just get lost?

Kagome's eyes started to water. "Inuyasha, bu-"

"I said get lost!"

Tears started to fall down her face. She ran pass him in tears. Inuyasha stood there. He felt bad, but he felt that it was necessary. Kagome ran all the way home. Once she got home she slammed the door behind her, and ran up the step to her room. She jumped on her bed, and cried into her pillow.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed. Kagome was still depressed, and Misaki haven't talked to either Kai, or Bankotsu. Not talking to Bankotsu wasn't such a surprise. He never really comes to school. She wasn't use to not talking to Kai, but she understood that he was upset. Walking home alone was a drag though.<p>

"Hey." She heard a familiar voice, and looked up. Bankotsu was walking her way. She stopped. Her heart was racing. He was coming closer and closer. She stared down at the ground.

He was now in front of her. She tried to walk pass him, but he grabbed her arm. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I can't see you anymore, okay. It's not like I don't want to I just can't."

"Why?"

Before she could say anything a car pulled up. A person stepped out. It was Yuki. He was walking toward them. "Look, I gave you your money. What do you want?" Bankotsu said.

"You know him?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Bankotsu said raising his eyebrow.

Yuki spoke, "Hey, Bankotsu , I'd appreciate it if you let go of my girlfriend."

"Your what!" He looked at Misaki. "What the hell is he talking about?" He asked her.

"It's true." She said in a whisper. Bankotsu let go of her. He glared at Yuki.

"I need to speak to my girlfriend alone." Yuki walked over to Misaki, and pulled her to the side. Bankotsu, very angry, kept an eye on them. _Why in the hell is, Misaki dating him. What the hell is going on?_

His eyes widened at the sight playing in front of him. Yuki got on one knee and pulled out a box. He opened the box. Misaki's eyes widened. "Would you marry me?' He asked.

Bankotsu was heated. He stormed over to them and pulled Misaki. Yuki stood up. "What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"You can't marry him!"

"Why can't she? She is my girlfriend."

"She's only seventeen you pervert, and besides she doesn't like you!"

"You don't know that. Now if you don't mind I would like to finish proposing to my girlfriend."

"You're not going to say yes, right?" Misaki was quiet. "Right!" She didn't know what to say, or do. Her heart hurt, and she was afraid. She looked at Bankotsu. They stared into each other's eyes.

Her eyes were tearing up. He couldn't take it anymore. The silence the situation…He was pissed. He let go of her and stormed off.


	8. Blood Will Spill

**Hey Guys here is chapter 8. If you like it let me know I love knowing what readers think. Also if you have suggestions, questions, ect. Feel free. ^_^**

Her eyes were tearing up. He couldn't take it anymore. The silence, the situation…He was pissed. He let go of her and stormed off.

_Why the hell is this happening? She can't say yes…She can't._ He stopped walking. _I can't let her._ He turned back around, and walked to where Misaki and Yuki are.

"Misaki, why are you still quiet? Answer me now. You don't want to disappoint me. You know the consequences."

Bankotsu heard what Yuki had said. He wanted to learn more, but he knew they wouldn't willingly tell him. He decided to hide behind a nearby tree. _What the hell is he talking about_, he thought as he peeked from behind the tree.

"I know…I know." He heard Misaki say.

"So answer me! I said-will you marry me!"

"….."

"Misaki…" He said through gritted teeth.

"You said all I had to do was be your girlfriend. That was the deal not marriage."

"And people propose to their girlfriends. Look you want your mom to be ok don't you?"

She nodded, "Of course I do. You know I do, but why do you have to do this?"

"Because I'm in control. Without me your mother is screwed and you know it." He thought for a minute then sighed. "Fine I'll go a little easy on you. You have until Monday. By then you better have an answer."

Yuki turned around and walked to his car. Bankotsu watched, and waited for him to drive off. Once Yuki was out of sight Bankotsu came from behind the tree. Misaki turned around and was startled when she noticed him. He walked up to her.

"What the hell is going on, Misaki?"

"Nothing," She said trying to walk pass him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him. "Stop lying alright. I heard everything. You two have a deal, and it has something to do with your mother. Misaki, you mine as well tell me."

She sighed, "I have to be his girlfriend because if I don't my mother could die, or be sick forever."

"What's wrong with her and what does Yuki have to do with it."

"He is giving me money to pay for her treatment, and in return I am his girlfriend."

"Does your mother know?" Misaki shook her head. "You can't keep this up, Misaki. He's trying to marry you. The guy is a perv."

"I know…But my mother."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't tell me you're considering this. You're not going to accept his proposal are you?" She was quiet. "Misaki?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like I have any other option."

"I'll help you instead. I do exactly what he does. Misaki, I sell drugs because he gives them to me."

She shook her head, "I don't want you to. I don't like it when you sell drugs for yourself I definitely would hate it if you did it for me."

"Yeah I know, but I lo-" he got quiet and looked down. Misaki stared at him. "Look I just want to help."

"NO! I don't need help I'll handle this on my own. I'm not putting anyone in any danger. Just let me handle this please. I appreciate your concern, but I got this." _I hope I do._

She removed his hands off of her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled. "I'll see you around." She then walked off.

Bankotsu wanted to go after her, but he knew it was pointless. He knew Misaki long enough to know how she can be. He needed to get someone else to talk to her. He needed to get her cousin. He left to go find Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Misaki walked home. The whole way her head was down. She was in such emotional distraught. She really wanted to break down right then and there, but refused to do it in public. She couldn't take the fact she was Yuki's girlfriend, the fact she wasn't with Bankotsu, the fact she felt as if she betrayed Kai, or the fact her mom's health was on the line.<p>

She got to her house, walked in and went to her room. She fell on her bed, and placed her face into her pillow. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu was down town searching every alley way and abandoned house for Inuyasha. He was getting frustrated that he couldn't find him. <em>Damn that Inuyasha. Where the hell is he?<em> He stopped. He was tired of walking. He decided to go around his apartment. _He might be around there._

Bankotsu took the train to his neighborhood. He got off the train and walked to the alley way near his apartment building. To his luck Inuyasha was there making a sell. Once Inuyasha was finished Bankotsu walked over to him. Inuyasha noticed him and frowned. "What the hell do you want? You better be staying away from my cousin!"

"Shut the fuck up. Luckily for you Misaki hasn't been spending anytime with me."

"That's good!"

"Look ass hole I came here to tell you something about her."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"She's been seeing some other drug dealer, but it isn't good. He's like forty or something I don't know. His name is Yuki. He is a fucking pervert who is using the fact that Misaki's mother is sick to get with her."

"Wait what the hell is going on? How is he using Misaki?"

Bankotsu sighed, "He is giving Misaki money, so her mom could get better. In return Misaki has to be his girl. Her mother doesn't know."

Inuyasha was angry. "What the hell! Why would Misaki do this. I know she cares about her mother, but this is ridiculous."

"Tell me about it."

"I owe you one, Bankotsu. I'm going to talk to her."

"You need to hurry and do that. He proposed to her today, and she has until Monday to answer him."

Inuyasha nodded and went off. _I'll confront her tomorrow while my aunt is at work._

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Misaki was home alone. She was in the living room watching television. There was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it. It was Inuyasha.<p>

"Hey." She said.

He slammed the door behind him. "What the hell is this about you dating this man?"

Misaki bit her bottom lip, _Damn Bankotsu_. "Look, Inuyasha, it's to help my mother."

"You're not going to go with him anymore and you're not going to marry him!"

"I don't want to marry him! I just want to help my mom."

"Don't be stupid. I want to help her to!"

"I know, but that means you're going to be selling drugs, and I don't want you to."

"I'm going to work okay. I'm going to get the money to help pay for her treatment. I already have a job. I start in a couple of days. I've been looking for work while selling drugs"

"Really?"

"Yes, Misaki, and you should work too. Together we'll put up money. We will help her, okay."

She nodded, and hugged him. He returned the hug. "I'm going to go now, but promise me you'll end it with the guy." She nodded, and smiled. He opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked down town. He went to the subway. There he seen Bankotsu and walked up to him. "Thanks again for telling me about Misaki."<p>

Bankotsu looked at him, "So is she going to stop?" Inuyasha nodded. "So, what are yall going to do?"

"I told her to get a job and we will both work."

"You got a job?"

"Hell no. work isn't for me. No one would hire me anyhow."

"So what are you going to do? Are you just going to hustle harder?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Then ever."

* * *

><p>It was Monday and Misaki was giving a speech to the senior class. She was discusses plans for the last couple of months and graduation. She couldn't wait for it to be over. Once she was finished her speech school would be over, and she could end it with Yuki. The bell finally rung and everyone started to leave.<p>

Misaki left the auditorium and walked up the stairs. She was walking to her locker. She noticed Kai at his and decided to approach him. "Hi." She said.

Kai closed his locker and looked at her. "Hey."

"Are you still mad?"

"Yeah I am, Misaki. One day I was told he tried to rape you and then you're dating him. Tell me what's up with that?"

"I'm breaking up with him today."

"That still doesn't explain anything."

"I know, but if you walk me to his house I'll explain everything on the way. I promise I will."

Kai sighed, "Fine, let's go."

They were outside walking. "I'm sorry, Misaki, if I would've known I wouldn't have gotten as mad as I did. Still would've been mad though, but I would have understood."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I wasn't proud of it and he is evil who knows what would have happened."

They stopped talking once they reached Yuki's house. Misaki gulped. She was afraid, but she didn't want to show it. She didn't show it. Anything could happen, but she knew she had to get this done. She walked ahead of Kai up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was around Bankotsu's apartment building making sells. He was on his feet all day. He was tired, but he wasn't ready to rest. He walked into the alley way. There were two guys waiting for him.<p>

"You got the money?" Inuyasha asked them. They nodded. "Alright show it to me." The two men both pulled out wads of cash.

"And you have the goods right?" One of them asked.

"Yeah all here," He said showing the inside of his jacket. The inside of his jacket had pockets; each pocket was filled with bags. He walked over to the men. They handed him the money and he handed them all the bags.

"Alright, we'll give you a call when we need more." One of them said. The two men walked off. Inuyasha let out a breath and leaned against the wall. He heard rustling. He turned to look, and notice someone coming from behind the dumpster. Inuyasha immediately knew it was an addict.

The addict was slowly walking to him. "Do you have more…More of the stuff?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little short right now. I made lots of sales today and have only one bag left for now."

"Okay, okay that'll do..J-ju-just gi-give it. Can I-I ha-have it."

"You can if you give me money."

The addict went into his pocket. He pulled out money and slowly handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the money from his shaky hands. The man grabbed the bag and ran off. _Man I'm tired. I need to get more stuff soon. _He thought.

Inuyasha turned around to leave, but was taken aback by a young man standing behind him. "Can I help you?" He asked the young man.

"Yeah yeah yeah…Do you have more of the stuff? I just saw you sell some. Do you got more? Come on man I need some."

"Nope sorry you have to get it from someone else. For the time being I'm all out."

"Come on don't tell me that. You have to have more. I'll do anything just name it." The man got on his knee's begging.

"Get the hell up! I told you I'm out."

The guy started to tug at Inuyasha's fly. "I'll do anything."

Inuyasha kicked him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing." The guy stood up and started to invade Inuyasha's jacket pockets. "Get the hell off." Inuyasha said trying to get the guy off of him.

"NO!" He roared, "Give me the goods!"

Inuyasha pushed him off of him and punched him in the face. The guy went inside of his jacket and pulled out a gun. Inuyasha was about to push him again, but stopped at the sight of the gun. The man pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu was headed for the alley way of his apartment building. He was about to meet some of his clients. He walked into the alley way and noticed Inuyasha. He was lying on the ground. Bankotsu also noticed he wasn't moving and there was a puddle of blood under him. He ran up to Inuyasha.<p>

_Oh no, this isn't good. Damn, I have to do something._ He thought as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p>Yuki answered the door. "Oh, if it isn't my girlfriend, and my son. What are you doing here, Kai?" He said in a bitter tone.<p>

"I came here to keep an eye on Misaki."

"Come in then." They stepped inside. "So, Misaki I hope you came here with an answer, and I mean the right answer."

"I did. I came here with the best answer, and the answer is no."

"What." He said through gritted teeth.

"And the deal is off. I can't stand being your girlfriend and I won't be for another second. You sicken me and I don't ever want you bothering me again. Keep your money and your distance."

"Little bitch! You're not ending this."

"I just did." She was about to turn and walk away, but Yuki grabbed her arm.

"You're mine, and it's going to stay that way."

"Dad, it's over! Let her go!" Kai shouted balling up his fist.

"Not until I say it is."

Misaki was pulling her arm. "Let go!" His grip only got tighter. Kai went over and tried to release her from his grip. Yuki pushed him out of the way. Kai stumbled backwards.

Kai went back over and tried helping her again. He pulled Misaki and freed her from Yuki's grip. Yuki was furious and pushed Kai. Misaki trying to defend her friend pushed Yuki into his side table. Yuki picked up the lamp and threw it at her.

She dodged it. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Kai said, "Misaki let's go."

Yuki stood up and tackled Kai. Kai fell to the ground. Yuki got up and walked over to Misaki, misaki was backing up as he approached her. Kai took a while to get up due to the pain. He slowly got up and tackled his dad.

He tackled Yuki into the mantel piece. Having Yuki hit his head. Yuki fell unconscious. His head was bleeding. Kai looked at his father stunned. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Misaki was also stunned. "Misaki, go upstairs and get the first aid. I hate him, but I'm not going to leave him like this. I'll at least patch his head up and call the ambulance, or cops something." She nodded and ran upstairs.

Once Misaki was upstairs the front door swung open. Two cops stood at the entrance. "Officers?" Said Kai.

"You're under arrest."

"What!"

"We got a call from the neighbors saying that there was commotion coming from this house. You did this?" The cop said pointing to Yuki.

"No wait. It was self-defense."

Misaki ran down the steps. She saw Kai getting handcuffed. "Wait what's going on?"

"Misaki call my mom. They're taking me down town for questioning."

Misaki looked at the cops, "You can't take him. He isn't the bad guy. He didn't do anything-"

"Stay out of this girl. We'll decide whether or not he's innocent." The cop took Kai out of the house and walked him to the police car. One of the cops went up to her. "You're coming with us too young lady."

Misaki glared at the cop. She was angry, but she had to tell them the truth. Kai is innocent, and Yuki is the one who should be punished. Her phone suddenly rung. She answered it. "Hello."

She listened and as she listened her eyes widened. Her mouth opened and froze. Her phone fell from her hands. She couldn't believe what she was just told.


	9. Gonna Get Ya!

**Here is chapter nine: GONNA GET YA!**

Misaki was in the hospital hall leaning against the wall. She leaned her head back and sighed. She saw someone approaching her from her peripherals. She turned her head to see who it was, and saw that it was Bankotsu. She turned her body to face him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"So, it was nice of you to call Kagome. The two seem happy to see each other."

Misaki smiled, "Well I know they care about each other. It was only right. I'm glad that he's okay now, and that they got the bullet out his thigh safely."

"Yeah, well I don't care. I mean I only helped him for you."

Misaki giggled, "Well thank you."

He nodded, "So, I see you two didn't tell your mom exactly how he got shot."

"Of course not. She would be so disappointed. Inuyasha's been through enough for now. Though later I'm going to get him for lying about having a real job."

"Anyway, Misaki, why did it take you so long to get here?"

She paused for a moment, "I had to help get Kai out of jail."

"He was in jail?"

Misaki nodded, "It was his dad's fault."

Bankotsu lowered his eyes, "So you were over Yuki's?"

"To break up with him. I couldn't do it anymore. I refuse to do it anymore. I'll help my mom by working."

Bankotsu smiled, "Good to hear that."

Misaki hugged Bankotsu, "I don't get it, Bankotsu. You're a bully/ drug dealer/ violent person, yet with me you're none of that."

He hugged her back, "Well, I'm not that bad to my friends, and you are my friend. You always been, and I do like you."

They slightly separated their bodies. Misaki frowned, "You _like_ me?"

"Yeah we had been known this."

"Is that all. You _only_ like me?"

He paused for a moment. "Misaki I lo-

"Miaki!"

The two turned to see who it was. Momoko was approaching them. She was holding two cups. Bankotsu let go of her. "I'll call you later okay. I'm going to go now." She slowly nodded.

Momoko walked over and gave Misaki a cup of tea. Misaki thanked her, "He's cute. I remember him. I had seen you two together before. Is he your boyfriend?"

Miskai grinned and shook her head, "We're getting there."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes went by. Momoko went to check on Inuyasha, and Kagome came out to talk to her. They leaned against the wall. "Thanks again, Misaki." Kagome said.<p>

"It's no problem, Kagome. It was my pleasure."

"Hey, Misaki, Inuyasha told me that you dated the guy who tried to rape me. I asked why he gave me the story. I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

Misaki sighed, "I know it wasn't the best idea, but I just want to help her. I broke up with him, but he's still out there."

"Justice needs to be served."

"It does, and I want to watch him fall."

"Maybe we could do something."

Misaki looked at her in shock. "Maybe we should. I mean we are two girls he'd attacked. What do you have in mind?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. I do know that he needs to be exposed for what he is. A man like that should not be free."

Misaki eyes like up. She gave Kagome a rather eager smile. "You know what? I just had an idea."

"Boy that was quick. Okay, so spill."

"We could be the ones to set him up. We'll set him up with the cops."

Kagome frowned. It was evident she was uneasy about the idea. "How are we going to do that?" She asked.

Misaki took notice to her uneasiness. "Kagome, if you're not down with any of it…"

"No I want to help."

"Okay…Well I was thinking that one of us go to him. We'll pretend to want him, but all the while one of us calls the cops. We'll have the cops bust him and catch him in action. And once the cops get there whoever is with him acts as if he was assaulting them. How bout it?"

"Sounds complicated, but none the less it's a good plan. So, which one of us is going to be the girl that goes to him?"

"I'll do it. I already was his girlfriend, and it would be more convincing. I'll say that it's for my mom. Plus if things go too far, or turn for a worst it'd be better if I do it. I can't have a virgin be put in a situation like that."

"Sounds smart…WAIT you're not a virgin?" Misaki was silent. "It was Bankotsu right?" Misaki blushed and nodded.

"We'll do this after school next weekend. Is that cool with you?" Kagome nodded. "Good." _I want to get rid of that bastard for good. _Misaki thought.

* * *

><p>It was finally Friday. It was the day Kagome and Misaki's plan would be put in action. Kagome stood outside of the school. She was waiting for Misaki who was in the girl's room changing. Misaki was changing into a dress. They both thought it be easier to get Yuki if she dressed up.<p>

After a few minutes Misaki was finally finished. She walked up to Kagome. Everyone else had left the school area. "You look nice." Kagome said staring at Misaki. Misaki had on a long blue dress while wearing silver, dangling earrings. She also wore her long, black hair out instead of her usual ponytail.

"Thanks, let's go." She said as she started to walk. "Remember to find somewhere to hide in his yard. Get on the porch once I'm inside, and when the time comes I'll let you in so the plan can play out." Kagome nodded.

After several minutes they reached Yuki's home. Misaki opened the gate and they walked through the yard. Misaki walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Kagome went behind a bush that was on the side of the house. Yuki answered the door, and was surprised to see Misaki.

"Well, look who it is. What brings you hear, Misaki?" He asked grinning, and folding his arms.

Misaki looked down at the ground. She made a face feigning sadness. "I can't do this. I need to help my mother, and you're the only one who can help me. Please can we just try again. I don't care what it takes I'm willing to do this deal."

Yuki didn't really believe her. He looked her up and down; he noticed how she was dressed and smiled. _Well she did come to me. Mine as well have fun with it._ "Alright, Misaki come in."

She stepped inside. He closed the door behind them. He walked over to her and gripped her waist. He pulled her close. She gasped. "Since you're here and you're willing to have the deal again we should have some fun." He bent down to kiss her neck, but Misaki moved her head.

"Are you sure? I mean you never said this was part of the deal, and we never even kissed." She said.

Yuki laughed, "So what. You're going to be mine again, and you do want to help your mother. Besides you've done it before." Misaki looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, Misaki, don't you know I use to work with Bankotsu. I've seen you leave his home late at night."

"Fine can you at least clean up first."

Yuki grinned, "OK, whatever you say sweetheart." He then walked off and went up the steps. Misaki waited until she heard the bathroom door shut. She rushed to the front door and quietly opened it. She waved to Kagome. Kagome saw her and climbed on the porch. Kagome went inside.

Misaki whispered in her ear, "Hide behind the chair near the fire place. Call the police now while he's in the bathroom. Remember the address is 820." Kagome nodded and quickly hid where Misaki told her. She put her phone on silent and called the cops. She told the cops in a whisper that her friend is being assaulted and are needed immediately. She gave them the address and hung up.

Two minutes went by and Yuki came down the steps. Misaki was sitting on the couch. Kagome peeked from behind the chair. Yuki sat down smiling. He placed his hand on Misaki's face, and started to kiss her neck. Kagome could see from her friend's face that she was terribly uncomfortable.

Kagome kept an eye on her phone to see if the cops called. To her luck they called. Kagome moved the chair a little to signal Misaki. Misaki heard the chair move, but Yuki didn't. Misaki screamed.

Kagome answered the phone. "Hello miss we're outside." The police officer told her. "We're about to bust in since no one is answering." Kagome said "alright," in the lowest voice she could conjure.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" Yuki said confused.

Misaki stood up. "Leave me alone!" She ripped off her strap. She started to back away. "Please leave me alone!"

"We broke into your house, but it's empty." The cops told Kagome.

"What?" She said.

"Yes we're on 820 North Cherry Street." They told her.

_No! It's not north! It's supposed to be south._ "You have the wrong address-"

"What's that noise?" Yuki said as he walked over to his chair. He threw the chair. Kagome quickly stood up out of fright. Yuki smacked her phone out of her hand. It went flying and smashed against the wall.

Both Kagome and Misaki were extremely worried. He walked over to Kagome. It was obvious he was furious. "_You._" He said as he stared her down. He then turned his head toward Misaki. "Was this all just some kind of set up?"

The two girls were silent. He turned back to Kagome. He raised his arm, and was about to strike her. Misaki wouldn't have it. She quickly picked up the floor lamp and hit Yuki in the head. Yuki fell down. Misaki quickly ran to the door. "Come on!" She said holding it open for Kagome. The two quickly ran out.

Yuki slowly got up, "Damn bitches. I'm going to get them. All of them, one by one."

* * *

><p><em>A week later.<em>

Ever since the incident at Yuki's, Kagome hasn't walked home alone. She's been walking home with Inuyasha. She waited outside for his arrival. After a few minutes he walked up to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said smiling.

They walked off. Bankotsu and Misaki were already walking home together. From afar Yuki was watching them in his car. _You two are first._ He thought.

Bankotsu was a foot behind her. "The one thing I like most about school is the uniforms they make you girls wear." He said as he looked down at her skirt.

Misaki furrowed her eyebrows and she blushed. "Shut up will ya."

They were passing an alley way. Yuki continued to watch them. _Now's the chance_. He slammed his foot on the breaks. His car was headed toward the two teens. Bankotsu heard something and turned to see what it was. He noticed the speeding car.

What the hell? That car is coming straight toward- "He turned to Misaki. "Misaki look-," before he finished, the car had hit her.

She went flying down the alley way. Without hesitation he ran to her. The car quickly pulled off. Misaki lay unconscious on the concrete. Her uniform was dirty, her body was scratched up and her head was bleeding.

Bankotsu kneeled down. He lifted her head up. "Oh no no no no, Misaki, wake up." He shook her gently. Misaki wouldn't budge. Bankotsu started to panic. "Come om, Misaki."

Her head continued to bleed. "Please, babe wake up." He took his phone out and called for help. He gave the all the details, and they said they'd be there right away. "It's going to be okay babe. Please just be okay." He whispered to her unconscious self. He wants her to be alright badly, but from the looks of it. He wasn't so sure if that'll be the case.


	10. One by One

**Here's chapter 10: One by One**

**I'm losing enthusiasm for this story…Hopefully that won't stick and hopefully I have supporters, so let me know how it's all coming along. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**

**ENJOY**

Bankotsu was in the downtown hospital hall way. He was sitting on the floor with his hands clasped over his head. His knees were to his face and his head was buried in them. He looked over to the hospital door a few feet ahead. Behind the door Misaki laid in the hospital bed unconscious. Momoko was in there with her; the only person Bankotsu called. She had been unconscious for hours.

He looked over to the clock on the wall. It was now 7:00pm. Three hours had passed_. She's still not up_. He thought. He hung his head once again. He felt terrible. He felt it was his fault Misaki was in this predicament. _If only I got to her before the car. Why didn't I? Why did that car come towards her like that? Why won't she respond, wake up, something?_

He heard the hospital door open. Momoko and the doctor stepped out. The doctor walked off and Momoko walked over to Bankotsu. He stood up. "How is she?" He asked hastily.

Momoko gave him a sad smile, "She is still unconscious." Bankotsu looked down disappointed. Momoko spoke again, "She's bruised up. She sprained her wrist and broke her left leg."

"Anything else?"

"Not sure…I'd like to thank you for calling me."

"You shouldn't thank me. I couldn't even protect her. I never thought of myself as weak or pathetic. I'm the best fighter, toughest, hell one of the notorious guys I know! So, why the hell couldn't I protect the girl I lo-?" He stops and looks away.

Momoko smiles, "The girl you love?"

Bankotsu turns away. "I'm going for a walk I'll be back later. Tomorrow probably…By then she better be up."

Momoko sighed and watched him walk away.

* * *

><p>Yuki was walking into an alley way. There were three other guys there as well. He walked over to them.<p>

"Who are you?" One of them asked. The other two turned to see who he was talking to.

One of them seemed to recognize Yuki. He grinned and walked over to Yuki. "Hey if it isn't the money making machine." The other two looked at each other. They raised their eyebrows out of confusion.

"Yes, I have money, and if you'd like some I have a job for you."

All three of the men became more attentive to Yuki. He smiled, "I know some of you know Inuyasha." One of the men nodded. "Good, so I need you three to take him out for me."

"You want us to kill him?"

Yuki shook his head, "That sounds nice, but it isn't necessary. Just beat the shit out of him." All three nodded. _That way I'll get him and that brat Kagome._

"And afterwards we will get paid?"

Yuki nodded, "Yeah, you have my number just let me know. I want it done by tomorrow night though." The three guys nodded. Yuki turned around and walked off. _Kagome and Inuyasha will be taken care of. Now all I have to do is get that damn son of mine._

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning. It was around 7:30. Yuki was dressed semi formally as he entered his son's school. The high school kids wouldn't arrive until 8:30.<p>

He walked into the schools office. In his hand he had one of Kai's book bags; one in which he forgot at his house. He walked over to a secretary. "Excuse me miss, but my son has left his bag in my car. He's a senior. His name is Kai."

The woman looked up. "Oh I know exactly who you're talking about. You can leave it here. Once homeroom starts I'll have him called down to pick it up."

"Thank you." He turned around and exited the office. He began to walk out the building. He carried a mischievous grin. _Now one of my teen flunky's has to get to his locker and I'm done with Kai._

* * *

><p>Kai was sitting in home room. He was bored. He had home room with Misaki and she was absent. Where is she? It's not like her to be late. SENIOR KAI PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFICE NOW! He heard on the loud speaker. What? He sounds angry.<p>

Kai stood up and excused himself. As he was walking out of the room eyes were on him. He blushed from embarrassment. He walked into the principal's office just a few minutes later.

"Take a seat. NOW!" The principal said obviously angry. Kai did as he was told. The principal threw Kai's bag at him. Kai looked at his bag and then back at the principal. He was confused.

"Did you call me to give me my bag?"

"Tell me why you possess drugs! Why were you bringing dope, coke, and all that other stuff to my school, huh? Answer me now!"

Kai became even more puzzled. "What are you talking-." He opened his bag and bags of drugs fell out. _What in the hell?_ He looked up at the principal dumbfounded.

"These aren't mine. I don't own or use any drugs. Never have I."

"The proof is in the pudding. We're checking everything. Come on me, you, and a security guard are going to take a trip to your locker."

Kai stood up. "Fine, I have nothing to hide."

Kai, the security guard, and the principal walked to Kai's locker. Kai opened his locker. The security guard stepped in front of Kai and searched his locker. The security guard pulled a paper bag out of his locker. He opened the paper bag. He showed the principal.

The principal sighed, "Take him away."

"Wait! What!"

The security guard grabbed Kai, turned him around, and cuffed him. "Sorry boy, but you're coming down town with me for possession of illegal substances."

"What don't you understand? They aren't mine."

"You can't prove it then I can't help you." He gave Kai a little push and walked him out of the building.

* * *

><p>School was now over and Inuyasha was on his way to meet Kagome, so they could walked together. He was walking to the down town train station. He was walking pass an alley way. He heard someone call him. He turned to see who it was.<p>

"What do you want? I'm not selling you anything anymore. You know that." He said to a guy with red hair and a huge nose.

"Yeah, I know, but that's not what I want." He said cracking his knuckles. Inuaysha turned around and balled his fists. The three guys walked up to him. "We're going to take you out."

* * *

><p>Kagome was leaning against the school building. She was waiting for Inuyasha. She'd been waiting for a half hour. Everyone has left the area. There may be a few staff members inside.<p>

She let out a sigh. She was tired of waiting. She got off the wall and as soon as she was about to leave she heard a car pull up. She looked its direction.

A man stepped out, and once she realized who it was she frowned. He walked over to her. She began to walk away, but he quickly grabbed her arm.

She tried to pull away, "Let me go!"

"Nope. You're alone. I'm tired of you kids and I plan on getting you all. Inuyasha, by now, is occupied with a few guys I hired, and now I got you."

Kagome became frightened. He looked around to make sure no one was around. He then pulled her to his car. Kagome was about to scream, but before she could let a breath out Yuki chopped her in the back of the neck. She fell unconscious in his arms.

You're going to be with me for a while. That'll serve you and Inuyasha right. He thought as he put her in the back of his car.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was panting. The three guys laid on the ground hurled up, groaning in pain. <em>That takes care of them; I hope Kagome is still waiting.<em> He turned and ran to the train. Ten minutes later he arrived to the high school. _She's gone?_ He took his phone out and dialed her number, but there was no answer. _Must be upset with me. I'll try calling her later_.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up to a dusty, semi dark room. <em>Am I in a basement?<em> "I see you're up." She recognized the voice to be Yuki's.

Kagome tried to move, but realized both of her hands were tied to a pipe. "Why am I here?"

"I already told you. I wanted to get you kids back." He gave a light laugh before walking up the stairs. He shut the door, and all the light that was in the room disappeared.

Hours passed and Kagome really didn't know what time it was. There was a small window feet ahead of her. From the looks of it the sun was rising. _Morning huh?_ She thought. She couldn't sleep being captivated in Yuki's basement.

The basement door opened and Yuki came walking down the steps. He walked over to Kagome. "I have to go to my actual job. You'll be here alone. Have fun." He said with an evil grin.

Kagome frowned. "How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

"I'm unsure. Maybe it won't be too long. I have no interest in you. I just want to make you suffer."

"Please, can you just let me go?" She pleaded.

"No way kiddo. You and your friends got on my nerves."

"Why keep me hostage for no reason? Why do it? You're the wrong in these situations. You tried to rape me. You hurt people. Why are you out for revenge?"

Yuki bent down and gripped her chin. Kagome tried to release his grip, but failed. "Just shut the hell up." He growled. "I could do a lot worse than what I'm doing. All you have to do is sit here and shut up!" He got up and turned around.

"Sit here and do nothing? You're letting it be that way because I'm not Misaki. I bet if I were her you'd been have taken advantage of me!"

"What the hell did you say?" He turned back around.

Kagome regretted what she just said, but didn't care too much. She was angry and tired of him. She wanted to put him in his place. Tell him off.

"You wanted her, and you're mad she didn't want you, right? So, now you're out for revenge. It's pathetic."

He walked over to her and slapped her. He stared at her for a while then began laughing. He was laughing maniacally. "You little bitch." He continued to laugh. "You may have some truth in that, but too bad for you. Now I'm going to keep you longer, and here I was going to feed you, or at least give you some water. Oh well." He turned and walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>A young man had just gotten off a bus. He had a bag and suitcase in hand. He stood in front of a house. "I guess I'll visit my dad first. After I'll go see my mom and surprise my bro at his school." He opened the gate and walked to the house. He walked up the stairs.<p>

_I think I still have the key_. He said digging in his pocket. _Ah, there it is._ He took the key out and put it in the hole and opened the door. Once he entered he sat his bags down.

He looked around. The house seemed to be empty. "DAD!"

Kagome's ears perked up. She heard a deep voice calling out. _That must be Kai._ "HELLLLPPPP!" She screamed to the top of her lungs.

The basement door flung open. "Is someone down here?" The young man asked.

Kagome realized that, though similar, it wasn't Kai's voice. "Yes please help!"

The person turned the lights on before walking down the steps. "What in the hell?" He said walking over to Kagome. "Did my father do this to you?"

"If your father is that monster Yuki, then yes."

He quickly untied her. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Thank you."

He stared at her for before saying, "You're welcome. Umm…Come on we've got to get you out of here."

Kagome walked over to her bag that was in the corner, and grabbed it. She then ran up the steps. The young man followed her.

"Why would my dad do this?"

"Because he's a devil. You're Kai's brother. Just ask him, or any other of my friends."

"So you know my younger brother?"

"Yes, and I would like to leave now. Thanks again."

He nodded. _She's cute._ "Could I know your name at least?"

"It's Kagome." She said opening the door.

"I'm Koga."

She smiled, "Well, see you around, Koga." She then left. She began to run home. _I don't think I should tell anybody. Seems like trying to get Yuki only makes things worse for us._ She thought.

Koga stood in his father's living room. _What's going on with Dad?_ He thought. Soon his phone rang.

He answered. "Hello? Hey Mom, what's up? Yes I'm back." He listened to his mother. "Kai's been what! Alright, I'm on my way!" _My brother's been arrested. What the hell is going on!_

* * *

><p>It was around twelve in the afternoon. Bankotsu sat beside Misaki. She was still unconscious. Momoko reluctantly left to get some lunch. The doctors had to force her to leave her daughters side. They said she hasn't eaten anything for over 24 hours.<p>

_She looks so peaceful_. He thought brushing her bang out of her face. She furrowed her eyebrows. Bankotsu noticed. "Misaki?"

She slowly opened her eyes. She turned her to look at Bankotsu. She gave him a weak smile. "I'm in so much pain."

He leaned in and kissed her for head. "I know, but it's alright now." She blushed and smiled.


End file.
